The Device
by Lady Andromeda Promexis
Summary: Sheppard and Rodney come back from a new planet just discovered, Falarian, where they found an Ancient's device, that probably has a ZPM. The expedition leader want ask it and go to the planet for... New character added. 9 chapter, COMPLETE


Hello to everybody, this my first fic based on SGA, and I've started it after The Siege III and before the Intruder, so something could not be in canon completely.

I hope you enjoy it, as much I liked write it.

Please, if you found some grammatical errors sorry me, I'm not English and I usually don't talk it.

Disclaimer: SGA or SG1 are not mine, but the copyright are all own off MGM & Company.

Lady Andromeda Promexis

STARGATE

ATLANTIS

The Device

**CHAPTER 1 NEW FOUND!**

«Stargate sequence activated» said the man assigned to stargate commands.

«Wait the IDC.»

«IDC incoming: matched. Are the Colonel Sheppard and his team, ma'am.»

«Low the shield» she ordered.

They saw the three team members, Col. John Sheppard, doctor Rodney McKay and Lt. William Colton, step out the mercury-like substance of the stargate, and they shot down it, then Rodney begun immediately to yell: «We've got it! We've got it!»

«We didn't get it, yet» stated John, slowing down the enthusiastic doctor.

The physician gave him a sarcastic look. «We've found it, that's better?»

The chief-military nodded smirking.

Meanwhile the expedition leader and Doctor Zelenka reached them in the huge room.

«So, what you got it, or found it?»

«A ZPM!» exclaimed Rodney.

«Are you sure?»

«Oh, yes. The Falarians showed us unmistakable pictures of a device fed by a ZPM.»

«Pictures?» she said rising an eyebrow.

«Wait to hear the full story before being so skeptical, okay?» said frustrated doctor McKay.

«Well, tell me the story»

«Some years before the Falarians looked for some evidence of their oldest myth: the device donated by the Ancients to their people. The myth said this device gave to the Falarians the chance to become the peaceful people that they are today. The falarian history really tells about this rapid change of behavior; in only few years they passed from a total war to a peaceful civilization. So, they were looking for this miraculous machine and they found a lost village in the middle of the highest mountain chain of their world, and in this out-of-the-way village survived the oldest religious culture of this world. The High Colar welcomed the archaeologists and showed them what they searched for so long time: the Ancient' device! It was, and is, in a cavern inside the mountain» he told without take a breath.

«That's great!» agreed the leader. «But they will give us the ZMP?» she asked.

«What McKay didn't say it is that the archaeologists could see the device only from the edge of the cavern, because the High Colar said them only the people from the Ancients city could go inside.»

«And what is the problem? We come from Atlantis» jerked on Rodney.

«Oh, none. If someone don't say we aren't the Ancients.»

McKay shoot a killed gaze to him. One error and he continued to remember it to everyone. «Talk the greater troublemaker than ever. Do you remember the Wraith? »

«Shut up, both of you! Now we have an incredible chance to gain a ZPM for the city shield, then I think it will be a good idea to visit this village and ask their help.»

They nodded scowling each other.

«Colonel.»

«Aye.»

«Can they receive a massage through the gate?» she asked with an amused look.

«Yes. They actually are advanced, much more than all the others civilizations we've encountered in this galaxy».

«Good. Then send them a message that we'd glad tomorrow to do a courtesy visit to their High Colar.» she said, and it was clearly it a no as answer wouldn't be accepted.

Colonel Sheppard stiffened himself. «What do you mean with that "we"? I hope me and McKay, or someone other of the staff.»

She breathed hard. «I mean you, McKay and… me. We need the ZPM and I feel is the right behavior come to ask it.»

They had had many discussions about the subject, since she came in Atlantis as substitute of doctor Weir; the remember that first encounter, it was so vivid in his memory that he could see it like was in front of him.

_Elizabeth left three week ago for the Earth; Simon had fallen sick, very bad, and she hadn't able to remain in Atlantis, so asked to be substituted and the SG Command Center said yes. The goodbye was sad, but it was gone, as her. _

_Exactly three week and a day later, the eye of the stargate was activated._

_«What's happening?» asked Zelenka, the highest rated in the control room. _

_«An incoming message... it's the IDC of SG-command, sir» _

_«Oh. Well, lows the shield meanwhile I warn the colonel.»_

_Only few moments after those words an enthusiast cry filled the gate room. «That's Great!» The voice was of one small woman with a huge backpack and heavy garments in front of the eye. She was looking around completely taken from her feelings. _

_Rodney was working to a minor station near to the control center and when he heard those words and the voice which was speaking left immediately what he was doing and ran away; his team stayed there motionless without have the possibility to ask anything._

_«Hello, who are you?» asked Zelenka to the new arrived._

_She raised her gaze to see who was speaking with her. «Oh, I'm sorry, I've forgotten the good manners. I'm…»_

_«Maya!» yelled McKay going out from a near door._

_The woman turned herself to the physician; Radek saw the faster undressing he never saw. Maya discharged the backpack, the heavy jacket and the sunglasses, ran to Rodney and threw her arms around his neck. The man observed the unusual behavior of McKay: normally he would have stopped her before the hug, but that once he answered with the same enthusiasm, starting rotate her. _

_«Rodney! Great!» She said hugging him._

_After a dozen and half pirouettes he released her. «Wow! Maya Flannerty, I can't believe it! Are you, here in Atlantis. What do you do here? Why are you here? And…»_

_«Shut up Dead Man!» she exclaimed, and McKay closed his big mouth with a breath. _

_"Is it so simple?" Thought Zelenka with the eyes wide. _

_«I'd glad to know it me too» said a voice to their shoulders. _

_Rodney reacted immediately, almost having a coronary crack. «Sheppard! Don't do it again! You must be mad.»_

_«Oh, be quiet… how she said?»_

_«Dead Man» answered quickly Radek, who was united with the small group. _

_«Yes. Be quiet Dead Man» finished John._

_«That's no save for you!» Rodney had a dark look, for both._

_«So she can, and we not. That's intriguing. Who is this lady who can anything?» The entire situation was amused, thought John, and the same thought even the woman because she begun a soft laugh. _

_«I'm doctor Maya Flannerty, old friend of Rodney and new expedition leader of Atlantis, Colonel.»_

_The silence filled the room; so Elizabeth wouldn't be returned._

_John was the first to regain the speaking. «So you're our new leader, and you know very well Rodney.» He didn't know how feeling. He was happy not have anymore the whole Atlantis on his shoulders, but that woman was young and completely out-of-ordinary, and he didn't know how much, yet._

_The others waited some kind of reaction, either Rodney who was smiling to his friend._

_«I'm jealous» exclaimed Sheppard; the humor was the best way to break the ice._

_Nobody understood what he meant except for Maya. She smirked. «I don't want to be different with the members of my team.» _

_Again the others fixed each other uncertain: what will happen?_

_Maya widened her smile and hugged with the same intensity John. «John! Great!»_

_John was stunned, his mind was totally blank. _

_She released him, and asked: «The jealousy is gone?» After that, without waiting for the answer, she lifted his backpack, called Rodney to help her. «Now I need to see my quarters, take a shower and meet all the town people.»_

_In the half way through the stairs she stopped and looked to John Sheppard. «Ah, colonel. To 30' by now I'm fixing a meeting, can you advert all the high rated personnel? Thank you. Come on Rodney lead the way»_

_«She is totally different from doctor Weir» argued Zelenka._

_«Aye, she is» agreed John, when a piece of the puzzle popped up in his mind. «Wait doctor Flannerty!» he called running after them. _

_«Yes… you're still jealous? Do you want even a kiss?» she was smirked openly._

_John didn't mind to the joke. «You have called me Colonel, but I'm only a Lt. Colonel, ma'am. You've wronged.»_

«I don't wrong almost never, in this case I've simple forgotten to give you the message from General O'Neill: you has been upgraded; now you're Colonel.» She threw him a cylinder containing the military orders.

_He grabbed it on the middle way and when he was looking for her and McKay they were already disappeared. _

_«It should has been me the guide…» he whispered, but not so low than Radek couldn't hear it._

_«The next time she'll asked your help, colonel. She knows you are the second in command, she needs a known figure for now. It's newer for her than for us. We're almost a family after so long time» said Zelenka abetted a hand on his shoulder._

_«Are you also a psychologist?» John asked suspicious._

_«Ehm… yes, I've the degree, but I've never practiced.»_

_«Well to know. So I've a lot of people to contact for the meeting, bye doctor, we are seeing through 30' minutes.» He left thinking he had to know much more about that special woman._

Now he knew her much more and when that light was in her green-gray eyes nothing or nobody will have changed her decision; so he capitulated immediately. «Well, but we'll go with a puddlejumper. I don't want risk more than the necessary. That's okay for you?» They always came to a compromise, now much more rapidly than before. He saw her irritation increasing, then fading away.

«Alright, colonel. We'll take a Jumper, but we'll leave it where the falarian will ask us.» She didn't let go, never.

John smiled, he liked the strong person, and she was the stronger woman than he had never seen. «Can I choose the others team-members?»

«Sure. But remember, not alls military. I want establish friendly relationship with the falarians and not invade them world, or only make them to think it.»

He knew she would have been saying exactly those words, so he had anticipated her. «Aye, ma'am. Only other two men of mine, and they will remain on board, and doctor Beckett.»

«Why? Beckett, I mean.» She didn't see the point. He had some evidence of infection or other sickness he didn't tell them?

«I'm provident.»

She saw something hidden in that man, he always held his deeper side, but sometime, when they talked at the sunset time, after work, she could look through his shining armor some leaks, and they coming, day by day, more wides. He was friendly, winsome and ready to joke, but there was a secretive face, another John that he didn't show to anybody.

«I don't have objections. Now we have a lot of work to do before tomorrow. Rodney, show me the picture you're taken. And colonel, send the message. Come on people, we'll have fun!» Maya said, then dived in the data and Rodney' technobubble.

He didn't say all; nevertheless he was sure she knew it. She never asked much more than he wanted reveal, but she understood, always. He had to send the answer to the Falarian and talk with Carson, who wouldn't be much happy. Not that he was a coward, and not the bravest of the expedition, that's for sure.

John found him to the microscope, attempt to check the biological rest of the last planet non-earthling they discovered a week ago. «Hi doc!»

«Colonel, what lead you here?» Something he won't has been liked, as all the times.

«The next mission. You'll be with us.» It was useless hesitate.

The panic grew up in the Carson body and voice. «Why me? The analysis didn't reveal anything dangerous for the human heal, or better nothing I could detect.»

«We like your company.»

«Colonel Sheppard! For you it always a joke!» He wasn't angry with him, nevertheless he wasn't happy to leave his work for travel through the stargate.

«We need you, simply. Two more hands can help to drive the jumper.» More members with the Ata gene he had in his team better he felt.

«But Flannerty has the gene, strong as yours. Why do you need me?»

«I know it, but as I said have someone other who has the ATA-gene can always help. We'll start tomorrow morning, be ready for the 9.30 am.»

Then doctor Beckett begun to talk about how much work he had to do and other bla, bla; he didn't mind and waved a hand to greet him going out.

The _knock, knock_ told her the colonel was outside the door waiting her, and she wasn't yet ready. She pushed the last thing on the backpack, stroke quick the hair – she didn't have time to find her always-present hairclasp – before to open the door.

«I'm ready» said panting.

«You're overslept, again.»

«Good morning you too, colonel.» She thought to have the rare ability to pull out his sarcasm, not much as Rodney however.

«I believed you don't want to be in delay with the Falarians.» She was different that day… he thought along the hallways. «Your hair… »

Maya reached for her head alarmed. «What! I have some insects?»

John found nice her naïf behavior: she was calm and cold in incredibly dangerous situations and for an insect on her hair she almost cried in panic. «No. They are different, you've left them free today.»

«Uh? And I don't be well?» They were just a bit longer than the shoulders, of a dark blonde with strong reddish glares.

That wasn't his thought completely. He waved his head in deny. «I like it.»

Doctor Flannerty giggled happy. «Thank you. You've just gained a couple of point.»

«I hoped more.» He liked the jokes.

«Just for a little compliment? I thought you know well the women, colonel.» John flirted with her, and she enjoyed that after so much problems and troubles; he, especially, seemed to attract them as the bees with the honey.

«But you are not as the other women.» Meanwhile he eared the sound of his own words saw the truth within them.

When they arrived at the jumperbay she was again smiling.

The others team members were waiting on the jumper' threshold, where McKay and Beckett was arguing over the medical security in the outworld missions.

«As I said you and the colonel are too much easy. We should have a medical protocol; you shouldn't step outside the gate or the jumper without a hazemat suite before to scanning the preliminary environmental data.» The voice of Carson was very upset.

«Oh, yes… and we shouldn't go to the bed without brush our teeth, give straight line to the unknown people, and especially we shouldn't be here in another galaxy.» The McKay first morning tainted tone was distinguishable from miles away.

«Good morning to everyone. Nice awakening?» Her friend could be really disturbing, after all a night awake studying the scientific report.

«Oh…» Every time that he was stopped so rude in the middle of a discussion seemed loss the line of his thoughts. «uhm… yes, I can say yes, if Carson can shut his mouth.»

«Come on Rodney! You can be kinder then a viper» said John. Rodney was sure frantic for the new device they found, but there was a limit.

«The colonel has reason. Take a deep breath and think positive. This could be a big day for us, for Atlantis.» Maya hated the arguments between his workmate and dear friends, so she tried to level them with a smile and very much psychology, plus a lot of diplomacy.

All of them made silence: the expedition leader gave reason to Sheppard. Not that it was never happen, but not so formally; she preferred take it the approval from very far away. Their verbal fight were well known in Atlantis and sometime the closer collaborators feared that the ten thousand years old stained glass windows will can fall shattered in billions of pieces. Then a pose so remissive seemed, in the better case, weird.

The two remained a little bit impressed by the abrupt lack of sound; Maya wrote out in her mind the special event, maybe it will return useful again.

«Okay guys! It's time to go. Lt. Saddle…»

«Aye, sir»

«Are all loaded the boxes?» he asked.

«Yes, sir. We have already finished.» It was the laconic answer.

«You should asked him if they have done it with all the precautions of the case. In those boxes there are important scientific instruments and, if you was about to ask, they are naturally terribly delicates. So…»

The magic moment was ended: Rodney had regained the word. «My men know their work, doctor McKay. If everyone has what he needs we can really go.» It was time to take the flight.

All of them had on boarded in few minutes, then traveled in the indefinable worm-hole generated by the stargate, the incredible machine made by the Ancients which allowed to reach the very far away Pegasus Galaxy. The voyage took just a bite of heart and they achieved themselves in a huge spaceport, with a high translucent dome, pierced on the groundwork of a hundred orifices. The material couldn't be glass, though it was the facet, because the plaques were to wide and would be collapsed on themselves.

CHAPTER 2 OFF WORLD 

«Wow! Their technology is well developed, as much as Atlantis, maybe more. And did you say they were a very belligerent people in the past? This don't look military technology evolution.» Maya was rapt and overwhelmed from so impressed change: maybe even the humans could have a future.

«Yes, there were on the edge of a total, destructive war when – according to their legends – the Ancients showed them a better way to live, to resolve the conflicts. The Falarians don't know the exact events sequence, but they are sure the device played a central role» explained Sheppard, defeating on the time, for the first time, Rodney.

He ducked into one of the huge holes and outside didn't have doubts and took north direction. That world was incredibly green, and the cities seen along the way, though very big, were completely integrated in the inhabitant nature. After twenty minutes of flight, they arrived to the beginning of Anasat chain; the falarian archeologists were waiting for them.

Kinsay Garul, the archeologist leader, welcomed the team and gave the official acceptance of his government to doctor Flannerty. «The climb will be long and hard, I think is better don't waste our time anymore. I will lead you since the hedge of High Colar village; he said to leave you going alone, because they want encounter the people from the ancient city without any interference.»

«Ah, so don't you see the device even this time? I don't want stole your role» said Maya with emphasis; if she didn't want seem an invader much more didn't want to be a cause of a possible fracture between Atlantis and the Falarians.

«The High Colar explained me that isn't my time yet, but it will be soon. So don't be afraid for this, but be happy for your next discover.»

After that he showed the way with his hand and they began the climb.

«What do you do?» asked Sheppard trying to forget the boring travel.

«Isn't it clear?» answered Rodney rolling up his eyes; but Sheppard had to be always so annoying when he didn't have anyone to shooting?

«No»

Maya tittered silently, enjoying that ridiculous unintended scene.

«It's obvious, I'm scanning the area, and trying to find the electromagnetic field the device probably emits. Did I sufficiently clear? Did you understand every word?» He wasn't a patient man fundamentally, however John tightened him to extreme boundary.

The colonel twisted his mouth dislike full: it wasn't nice to be considered as an idiot. Well, his question hadn't been the more intelligent he could place, but much better of the _bip-bip_ noise emitted from Rodney's instruments. «How do you do to be sure it generates electromagnetic waves?» That was much better.

«Do you know some kind of plant which don't do it?» How much big were his gaps in basic physic?

«I don't, but the Ancient technology perhaps could.» The look on Rodney's face said him that he discovered bare nerve.

«Yes, it is possible but even the ZPM shows electromagnetic field; so we don't have evidence to prove this theory» explained Maya instead Rodney.

Oh, well an agreement in one day is the limit for her, he thought. « And did you find something?» Teasing Rodney was his preferred hobby.

«Not yet. And if you don't make silence I will never have the possibility to do it.»

Then John, seeing the McKay homicide gaze, decided to do what he asked for, leaving the two scientists and reaching Garul on the column head.

After five hours they arrived at the far village boundary, where a tiny lined old man waited for them.

He raised a hand covered by complicated tattoo which it could notice the typical A of Atlantis. «I'm the High Colar of Falarian and I'm glad you honor us with your presence. I know you have made a long travel, so if you want follow me I will bring you to my home for rest and food» They were too much exhausted to reply more then a faint likewise.

The small out-off-board little town was full of living sounds and showy colors. Actually the ceremony vest of High Colar was a mix of electric blue, summer yellow and with two long dark red strips. His house was in the middle of the principal square; it was a rounded one floor building and if the exterior seemed in some way under developed, the inside showed something they didn't expect. It was built with the same material of the stargate dome and they could see all around from inside as if were in a glass house.

The enthusiasm for this discovery gave to Flannerty the strength to voice her surprise «Wow! That's great! What is this material and how is possible to shield completely the outside?» she really didn't know from what question starting, since her head was an explosion of thoughts.

The High Colar gave them a warm smile.«You are curious and the curiosity is the ground to find the way».

«Then Rodney should been find many of those ways» popped out Sheppard.

«Always better then lose itself on every planet.»

«If someone didn't stolen my compass…»

«Be quiet everybody! I apologize for the behavior of my companions. Please don't mind to them.» The team leader looked both with disapproved gaze. But are they skilled people or three years old children? Maybe the second choice.

«Please take a seat and taste our traditional drink.» Meanwhile the two were fighting as unruly babies, someone had brought salvers with glasses and full of food. They sipped owns drinks with greed after the first sip: those beverages were pleasurable mix of different tasteful fruits and were also incredibly cooling, however made grow their hunger. So John, Rodney and Maya ate in silence under the paternal look of their host.

«The time is nearing rapidly» His guests looked each other stunned.

«Tifme mfor wof?» said Rodney with is mouth full of some kind of maize-like bread.

Intass – this was the High Colar first name – raised an eyebrow. «I'm not sure what wants say your friend…»

« He wanted say "time for what"» translated Maya. Next to her, Sheppard whispered, «Your skills in languages are really high.»

«Yes, but for this I've grubbed from the nights awaken to study with him» she added in the same tone.

«Uhm… yes, yes. These dishes are delicious… by the way, a time for what?» McKay didn't lose the concentration, fortunately, but for who? Hard question to answer.

«I thought that you want see the place which we keep the ward, the Ancient gift to our people, as soon as possible.»

«I was waiting just for this. Come on, let's go!» said immediately McKay in half way, but the old man cooled his impetus.

«I'm sorry: you must stay outside. Can come only they» foisted the High Colar, pointing with a boned finger Jonh and Maya. She was sure to have seen an unsettling glimpse in those ancient eyes, and wished the colonel had not seen it, but his stiffening did fade away her hope.

«Why?» The level of voice didn't show any emotion and Maya shrugged a little more: they needed the full trust of that man, they couldn't lose even that new possibility to find a ZPM.

«I can't explain with the mere words, you'll understand all once in the cavern, I assure it.»

«And we have to trust you on your only word.»

«My words are all I have, are my treasure, but I had never need anything more between my people and these mountains.» With his arms embraced all around; the others falarians presents and the incredibly spectacle outside the house walls, with the sun in the middle of the sunset.

«We'll come, High Colar» said Maya after have weigh the whole situation.

«But Maya…» tried to begin John.

«I said we're going, colonel. If you have problem to trust him be confident in me, please John.»

He saw the surfacing coldness, her eyes ironed, the need in the deep: she wanted him beside her. How much was changed from that first encountered, everyday their confidence grew to a new level. Naturally she couldn't forget her command role and the voice was that of a natural leader but asked his agreement, and he had only good reasons to give it. He nodded.

«Hey! Did you forget anything?» The Rodney's tone was very upsetting.

«What?» asked they to the unison.

He couldn't believe it! «ME!»

Their mouths made a big "O": yes, they totally forgot him.

«Oh, yeah… thank you with all my heart. I must see this device! I have to go with you, I can't wait here doing nothing.»

«Your time will be soon young impatient. I didn't say you won't see it, only not now. They must to go alone, I'll wait them outside as you. So don't take it as an insult, isn't.»

«But…» McKay seemed on the edge of a weep.

«We could bring a camera, so you will can see the intern directly. What do you think?» said Maya, whom knew exactly how Rodney felt. «Naturally if this don't brake some specific rule» she added immediately.

Intass seemed glad of this suggestion and Sheppard relaxed a bit.

In ten minutes they were ready: microcamcorder with microphones on their heads. The old man advised to be quick because the cavern at the sunset was full of a shining golden light, filtering through a hole in the ceiling.

A narrow way bordered with old stile torches arrived until the dark entrance. On the right and the left of that black hole there are two guards, though they didn't have any kind of weapon and the seraphic smile on their faces couldn't be feared no one; definitely it didn't seem to be a dangerous situation.

They left the P-90 and other possible weapon in a wooden cauldron, with Rodney near them, even if he would have been completely absorbed by the images captured from the camcorder.

«I would have some questions… but I'll find the answer inside, right?» Johm asked. Nobody could blame him to have queried, however the expression of Intass was unmistakable, then followed the woman, who had already stepped through the threshold; she was a scientist after all and his hunger of knowledge did to forget her the caution.

The environment was fresh but nor humid nor cold, like they expected to be a cave in high mountain, and a spiced aroma, which got stronger step by step, fulfilled the air. The darkness was total and they couldn't distinguish much more than nearest surrounds; he didn't love to be without any defenses, exposed to any possible danger.

«I can see a light» the Maya's voice broke that mystic silence, and John saw her finger, pointing the next corner.

They increased foots speed.

At the video, doctor McKay was nibbling his nails: the two had say him that the camcorder was okay, he didn't see anything because were proceeding in the darkness, but if it couldn't have work in the cavern? What would did he do? Rodney was dived in these thoughts when a sparkling light invadesd the screen.

With the light came the widening of the cave, and a huge chamber opened itself to them. The High Colar had reason to say that it was a spectacle impossible to lose. The light source was hidden, they saw only its effect; the high ceiling was painted as a starry sky, the walls were painted and sculptured at the same time so that the images seemed alive. Those paintings started with war scenes to continue – by her interpretation – with the coming of Ancients and the millenarian era of peace following. Nevertheless the firsts wall reported only a brief of the events, pressed on there was an increment of details.

«Isn't beautiful? History of this world all on these paintings.» Maya was to the seven heavens, as how would have been every archeologist worthy of this name.

«I like comics» John knew the hokum he said in the exactly moment that closed his mouth.

In their ears reverberated the voice of an exasperated scientist, higher than the usual of octave. «Why did you let go him and no me! Did you ear what he say?» Obviously he didn't talking with them, even though he was reported to one of them.

«Ehi, I've only done a cue, it don't seem the case to begin hysteric.» Sometime he thought Rodney lacked totally in the humor, above all when there are some scientific puzzle between.

«Maybe it would be better if you shut up and try to transmit images more sharps. The renewed begins paler every moment.» In effect the video looked brighter and few second after the screen was completely blank.

«What the hell! I don't see anything. What did you touch?» He was furious and his face turned to a brilliant red.

«I didn't touch anything! And stop to yell in my head. Cry isn't the solution.» Damn! He nearly broke his tympanum. «Even the image from Maya are disappeared?»

«Uh? Wait, I switch it. Yes. The screen continues to be white.» He didn't like the discovery and looked glowered the High Colar who maintained his quiet smile.

«So we have to consider it is some in the cavern and not a fault of the colonel» said Maya analyzing his camcorder, which was in perfect conditions.

«Thanks, and sorry for my unfitting cue.» He was glad to have found the moment for that.

«Don't mind, John. Now we have to calm down Rodney» she said then smiled, and he returned it with warm.

«I remember you I can again ear your words; the microphones work perfectly.»

But did he shall always interrupt them? Another lovable attitude of doctor McKay, John thought.

«We have to be faster, because we don't know how long they'll operate.» Maya added.

It was clear that she had reason so they proceeded in the chamber exploration, doing precise descriptions for the blinded physician, but they stopped abruptly when discerned the hugger painting: it was so vivid to seem real, yet were the subjects to be fascinating and shocking at the same time: two figures, a woman and a man, dressed as the older Ancients and a some sort of machine in the middle. This last was almost for sure the device they looked for, but were the human figures to attract them.

«They are us…» Was his whisper, enclosing to Maya.

«What do you say, colonel? Who are you?» The impatience was clear in the tone. Rodney didn't know how to do to stay outside: he wanted see with his eyes, and Maya and the colonel weren't of much help stopping the description.

«Oh Rodney, it's incredible! The figures on the wall are exactly as us, those are us. Now I understand what wanted say Intass: really the words can describe it.» She was overwhelmed to a strange feeling, as vibrating music.

«How do you do to be sure?» asked McKay. The mystic was a border he could not pass.

«The hair… so much, strong and completely out of control.» She almost blasted in a laugh, followed from John.

«That's the truth… are identical.»

«Okay, your are ranks hair. We're wasting time.» He was a little tired to listen how were the John's hair.

«Don't be jealous, you're again the genius» suggested Maya, just to close the chapter.

«I…» They almost saw his face, the finger raised, and the mouth open without speaking.

«Perhaps you'll be more interesting in the device between them.» She examined the rest of the painting, and this time was the object between the two figures attracting her. «I think it is what we're looking for.»

«Are you sure?» asked John, resting a hand on the wall, yet Maya didn't have time to answer, because the cavern began to be quake, and in the middle two doors opened in the floor; the device appeared in front of them. When the shaking was ended, they were invested from a deluge of queries.

«We're alright, and _It_'s here, I mean the real device» said Sheppard although a little bit shaken.

«Well, really well. But how so do it popped up right now? So it was hidden.» How did it can happen? It must been happen something, an inciting event. The solution came from John.

« When I've touched the bas-relief…»

«Ah, ah! I knew it, you touched something» Rodney said with limitless pleasure: he had had reason, didn't mind if not for the same question. «By the way… how it looks?»

He watched Maya then the device. «As huge multistrato wedding cake.» It was the better description he might find.

McKay wanted tighten the colonel neck. «Oh, nice. We have a cake instead of device. Maybe the old Ancients like the sweetness. Maya?»

«A.ehm, sorry Rodney, but it is a wearing description. Seven, not eight ellipse-shape one above the other. The first will be high a little more the one meter from the ground. It's the bigger. The others are smaller and high less the twenty centimeters. They evoke a crystal and his colors turned from dark yellow to light blue.»

«Okay, now exanimate the control panel, I think, if Atlantis is the model, it might be on the surface of the big. » Now the scientist had taken upper hand.

They walked around the thing to stop in front of what seemed a little scuttle. Maya, without a word, returned to the painting.

«Look at this!» She called Sheppard. «What did it recall you?»

«Perhaps, these images have other task further begin furnishing.» said with a smirk.

«As what?» asked the voice on the other microphone side.

«Instructions» John answered looking closer.

«Yes. We've found a scuttle in the second platform and… surprise! Within there is the ZPM, if the picture says the truth» explained Maya contemplating that peculiar handbook.

«Do you understand how open it?» This time nothing must be wrong! So the colonel would have ceased to poke him for his mistake.

They, after another small look, returned to the device, one facing the other one. There were to round light blue sections outstanding to the limit of the major axe, whereas the scuttle was along the minor axe, right in front of an infinity symbol, which was graved on the first ellipse. In the opposite position there was another one of this symbol, but no scuttle.

«It should be pretty simple. We have to abet the hands in the same time on the two panels, and the ZPM will expel.»

«Together? Is not possible that only one push them?» Better if it was Sheppard; at least he was useful to dangers.

«No way. First the sections are distant almost two meter and half, second it is my duty.» Now even Rodney didn't want let her doing nothing?

John covered his microphone. «Can I ask you to rethink?»

«You know my answer.» She was calm and her decision was unchangeable.

«As you want then.» In all sincerity, he didn't expect a different behavior from her.

«Come on, begin the game! Rodney, stay with your ears opened wide. John…»

"_Good chance Maya_" thought his oldest friend.

They abetted the hands together and immediately the panel emitted soft blue light, which surrounded their fingers, to extend to the palms and envelop the forearms. The rest of the machine burst in hundred colors, increasing the cave temperature.

Theirs gazes were pasted, and Maya didn't able to understand if the light seeing in his eyes was only a reflex of the panel of really was within his body, their bodies.

The glow color changed it to a luminous yellow, passing through a spring green, to ended in a passion red; a warmed sensation begun to raise from her womb.

_How do you feel?_

He heard her question, yet her lips didn't move: maybe did he hear her thought? However he felt the need to answer.

_Warmed as in an embrace _

_Me too, and we're sharing the thoughts, it is beautiful feeling. It's so intimate. I like it_

_No barriers, no walls. I can feel the beating of your heart: it's fast._

_Yes, but I'm lighthearted and happy. _

«Sheppard? Maya? Are you all right? What's happening? Say something, even the terrible cues of John.» McKay was eager because they didn't speak for more than ten minutes.

«I… we are in the seven heavens» was John to talk, but an echo of Maya's voice was on background.

«Are you got it?» With the assurance that they were in good health all his attention went to the ZPM.

«Not yet.» Now was Maya to speak, with the colonel's voice as echo.

«Try to think to it and to the scuttle opening, please. Here the temperature becomes to decrease rapidly. And you know… I'm particularly subject to flu.» He had already talked with Intass about their departure before the night and, though he had offered hospitality didn't have put veto, indeed he said they could call their jumper if had the need to go.

_Open the door!_

The command had his effect and the Zero Point Module lodging want out: it seemed emit a lot of energy.

«We got it!» The satisfaction was clear in the leaders sentence.

«Fantastic! Now get out of there!» He wanted it in his hand as soon as possible.

_What sin, I'm being useful to share my mind…_

She smiled; she thought the same. Then tried to detach herself from the blue… no red panel…

She couldn't, they couldn't. And not even they might evade the look of the other. The warmth turned into hot.

«We can't do it!» yelled John.

Rodney looked back to the High Colar. «What did you do?» Anger split from him.

«Nothing. We had never use the device, we've only kept for them.» He was eager as the physician and paler.

They're panting, felt the bodies fulfilled by all their feelings.

_John!_

_Maya!_

They cried, then fell on the floor consciousness.

«Now I'm going in there, so don't try to stop me! Do you understand me?» He was shouting to the Falarians, and to hell the good manners; Sheppard and Maya might be dieing and was his duty save them.

The High Colar leaded him in the dark entrance since the chamber, in which he saw two figures lying motionless. Rondey kneeled immediately to sense the heart beating. «Thanks God! They are alive. Carson, do you hear me?» Yes, their hearts still ran, but he didn't know what has happened to them.

«_Aye, Rodney_» The doctor seemed be awakening in that instant.

«Go to the jumper commands and come here as quick as possible. And don't say you aren't a "bloody" pilot! Maya and John are fainted and we don't know why.»

«_I'm on my way_.»

The sound of the ship engines filled the headphones. "_Good doctor_" thought McKay.

**CHAPTER 3 DREAMS AND REMEMBERS**

After fifty minutes the jumper landed there, and Beckett didn't stop for a second before to reach their patients and friends.

«Some changes?» asked without say hello to nobody.

McKay shacked his head. «We're tried with water, to shake them but nothing has worked.»

Carson began immediately to examine them. The breath was heavy, as after long bodywork, the heart was fast, but not tired. It's a good begin. Now remained to understand what did it that, but first he had to awake Maya and Sheppard. He didn't want give them medicines before some medical exam, so decided to use the old methods: salts. Obviously the modern version.

«Put that under their noses» he threw to McKay a small metallic pen.

«Uhm…» John came to life quicker than Maya. «Urgh, my head!»

«You are a blockhead, it can't do so pain» said Rodney screwed the pen cap, fixing his eyes: a red light was in for a shortest moment, too much to be sure.

«As lovable as ever.» Then John noticed that Maya was still unconscious. «She's alright doc?» he asked to Carson whom kept the salts next her nose, moving toward them, almost worming because his strengths had been drained.

«You must stay motionless! Until I don't know what's kicked you so hard. Then, please, colonel follow my orders.»

«John…» whispered the woman lying on the floor and who she called was instantly beside her, almost didn't have heard Beckett.

«I'm here» said in a soft tone.

Too soft for him, Rodney pondered, and this time he was sure to have seen a red glimpse in the iris of both. He had to confer with Carson, but for the present was more important state his friend conditions.

«I'm on the ground. How did I do?» She felt all the bones broken as a truck –a really huge truck – had heated her at maximum warp.

«What do you remember?» questioned Rodney.

«I had my hands on the panels, colored energy enveloped me and John… as to float, I felt a sweet warm… peace… and… and then hot, I was burning from inside. After that my memory is totally blank.» She never averted the look from John, who had one hand on her own.

«And you? Something else to add?» Beckett wanted have most particulars to make a diagnosis.

«Almost the same. Was all perfect since we commanded to open the scuttle.» She didn't put them to acknowledge of the sharing thoughts, so he either.

«That's interesting. I have to study this device.» Rodney was now captured from the scientific puzzle, Carson wasn't of the same advice.

«Yes, but not today. They need to rest, to regain the strengths, maybe tomorrow» imposed strong.

«Wow, doctor! What ardor, yet I'm again the leader, even if half ruined, so it has to be my decision if stay or go.»

Never let it go. John smirked suddenly.

«I know you're our chief-in-command, but even on Star Trek the doctor has the power to discharged the captain…»

«Do you want remove me from the command?» She didn't think it, but it was amusing see the Carson's cheeks blushing at every word.

«If I m-must…» he stuttered, however staying on his position.

She openly smiled. «Okay doc, I'll take a rest. I want to be a good patient.»

«I've never known a good patient.»

«Maybe this is the first time. Let's go, I have a engagement with my bed, and I hope will be a long relationship» she said attempting to rise on her feet, needed the help of Carson and John.

«I'll take the ZPM» said Rodney, but the gaze of Maya frozen him.

«I think, sometime, I work with manner less people. You've forgotten to ask if we can to the High Colar.» Now that she was standing, Maya felt a bit better.

«Naturally you can take it. It's yours» spoke the old man. He appeared shaken by the events.

«Thank you.»

McKay extracted it from the support with all the cautions, as if it was a baby.

«Let me help you» said the doctor, putting an arm around her waist, but was abruptly stopped from Sheppard.

«I will bring her.»

«You are fainted like her, you…» Carson didn't mean to offend him, yet the colonel was being furious.

«_I will bring her._» There was a not so much veiled menace in his tone. «Help Rodney with the ZMP, I don't have much trust in his buttered hands.» He knew have had overdone reaction, so made a cue to lowered the tension.

«I've heard Colonel!» exclaimed the scientist, who was having troubles to put the ZPM in the save box, bringing from the Lt. Saddle.

Maya tried to smile, but a stabbing of pain ran through her body. «Ahi!»

John didn't mind to McKay and his hurt ego, it was quite big to support a little loss of blood.

«Carson, isn't it better give her some anti-pain?»

«Before I prefer wait the analysis. We really don't know what has happened to you, so the wrong healing could even get worsen your conditions.» explained Beckett; he didn't like leave her patients in pain, but he didn't love either allot the medicines like fresh water, and sometimes the ache could be important symptom of the real cause, so it might be a guide.

«I'm okay, thus be quite both of you, and be quick» she said hold her teeth.

So Beckett helped Rodney with the ZPM, meanwhile John brought her to the Jumper. He saw the tiredness in her eyes and made a decision without ask the permission before; he took her on his arms, as sensitively as possible.

«John? What do you do?» questioned surprised.

«We'll arrive sooner… I'm sorry» His face was afflicted, though heated.

«Oh, John…» This time weren't rhetoric questions or ambiguous turns of words; she had understood perfectly what he meant and didn't agree as always. «I'm too tired to discuss with you or to protest with this macho-behavior, but let me say I don't regret anything. This was the best experience of my life, so don't be silly. I've a brain, a good brain if you permit, and I decided with it. I would take it time after time. Do you understand?» She felt her skin get hotter second by second and blush to be in his arms as a little baby; she had a name as leader to protect and John had to know it, however seeing the gaze he gave to his man – Sgt. Cardillo – was clear that if someone had came to acknowledge it wouldn't be from the military side.

Sheppard placed her on the next-pilot seat, and she looked through the wide window the last sun lights disappeared beyond the mountains. «This was a long day.»

«Yes, but is ended.»

«True, yet it will bring changes.» This thought popped up in her mind from the more instinctive side of her soul. For some reasons, she argued.

«Uhm?» A glimpse of one red sunlight passed through his eyes. What did she meant?

«We have a ZPM, the things will turn to our side. We'll can raise the city shield and protect it from this geological activity increasing.» she said the first reason she could find, although it was the simply truth. Since 3-4 mounts the earthquakes were came more frequently and stronger, so much that they had recorded tsunami desponded in the northern cost of mainland. If the region where the Athosian lived was quite sandy land, Atlantis wasn't so lucky and they only safety lived in the shield, so in the ZPM.

There was more, he knew. «I thought… nothing. How time expends Rodney? We don't have all the night.»

Leaks… leaks… leaks on the shining armor. She could see them, felt them, heard the sound of a cracking, but not the wall falling down.

«They are approaching.» The noise near the jumper was a good advise.

«Be careful! There is the ramp, watch where you go. Slow, so…»

«Rodney! Don't aggravate. If you have only to blame us, you can bring this box alone.» Carson kept it together the Lt. Saddle and this last, though silence as usual, thanked his with the gaze.

Maya waved lightly his head and John grimaced. But what did he have eaten for breakfast? Coffee and allergy; that day was so disturbing that the idea to throw him outboard was passed by all of their minds.

«Did you have fixed everything?» asked Sheppard. He had enough of McKay and that planet.

«We're ready, sir.»

He nodded then engaged the engines, on the ground could see Intass, and the same Maya.

«Open the radio, please.» John knew it was an order, not only a request, and switched the button.

«Go ahead.»

«High Colar of Falarian, we have been glad to know you and we'll never forget what you have done for Atlantis. Thank you and all your people.»

«Are you to have given us a big honor visiting our poor village. I hope you will be well and one day will return to Falarian.» He was afraid for what had happened.

«I'm sure that doctor McKay will want study your device, and we invite you and the falarian government to visit Atlantis.» She wanted treat that rising friendship. The High Colar was shared between the joy to see the Ancient's City and the notice that Rodney would be came back another time. Rodney had given his worst. In the end, Intass decided the honor to visit Atlantis was the important thing, so bowed his head.

Maya did to John the free go signal. They flew through the stargate in less then half hour.

The entire population of Atlantis exploded in cries of joy when the "big" news, having the ZPM, reached everyone. The congratulations achieved the infirmary, where Carson was subjected Flannerty and Sheppard under a ten thousand analysis to find nothing out of ordinary.

«Uhm… maybe it has been a tiny shock for have use that device.»

«But it's never been happened with Atlantis, even if was full working machines. And I assure you it was completely operating.» It was one puzzle difficult to interpret.

«Well, yes it's true, but it might be the first time. We don't understand exactly how these ancients devices work. We too relaxed to use them» added Carson.

«If you haven't had a good encounter with the "seat" you can't fear the whole technology» said John jumping out of the medical bed.

«Maybe I fear them, but it's clear after your debacle that they are not so sure as you claim.»

«I saw your point, doctor. Otherwise you have the evidence that we are alright, only tired. So I want take a long and restoring sleep.» He wanted a shower and his bed; now the adrenaline was gone his bones were in pain as those of Maya.

«Fine. However I want to see you tomorrow, it's not important when.» Beckett wasn't convinced from their words.

There isn't method to avoid it, so they agreed.

Maya and John had just left the infirmary together, when she abruptly stopped.

John looked back to her. «I thought you wanted go to your quarters.»

«I must see Rodney before. Don't mind of me, I'm fine now.» She had slept all the return travel.

«I will accompany you.»

«I don't need a bodyguard… but if you want see the genius at work I won't be me to detain.» She had suspicious about the Rodney been.

The physic's laboratory, the second home for McKay, wasn't far away. On the door was poster a signal: "Be outside! I'm working". John grimaced reading it, and Maya sighed; they went in without asking.

«I said I don't want distractions! Go outside.» His mood was worsened, if possible.

«Hi, Dead Man. Sure, the signpost doesn't be valid for me.» After all she was the leader and had the right to supervision his men jobs.

Rodney gave them the shoulders, leaned over the laptop, where slipped incredible amount of data. «It's valid for you as for the others. I need concentration and silence to test the ZPM and have it ready for tomorrow, and you have the silly use to go together with by Sheppard.»

«Ehi! I didn't say a word» bursted John. Had he actual with him that day?

«Now you've had it. So, go away! Both of you!» he shouted them.

She was furious: and did he proclaim himself a friend? «We will go. But be ready for vendetta. I remember perfectly the "Naked Time"». Said so, she turned back and stepped out with the wish to slam the door, if it hasn't been flowing.

«Wait! I don't…» the scientist yelled in vain.

Sheppard watched the scene astonished. They didn't have ever quarreled, at least not with him present. «What means the "Naked Time"? Did it was episode of Star Trek?» The curiosity was gnawing him.

«Get out!» said Rodney pushing him outside, and then locked the door.

«What's reaction!» the colonel looked around and didn.t seeing Maya anymore, decided to take that shower he needed.

Sleep descended on him as blow, knocking out him completely after the longer cold shower of his life. When he went under the water, thought that it would be vaporized into the instant for how much it burned, and the icy water didn't seem have any effect. He lay naked on the bed with the windows opened wide, hoping in the ocean's breeze, then fell asleep.

He was flying across the blue ocean, hosting Atlantis; it wasn't the first time, many times had brought Teyla to the mainland for a quick visit the Athosian, but now was different because the flight was without Jumper. The deep waters passed below him fast as his running, however he knew to can slow his velocity and lowered the altitude when wanted. So, after a shortest moment, his fingers grazed the ocean surface: the sensation was exhilarant. Who knows… maybe he could be go underwater even without oxygen bottles, if he could fly without a ship, nothing was impossible.

The waves received him continuing to move with their perpetual navigation. How he had thought could breath, even if completely dived in the blue sea. It was cool and warmth… as an infinitely tender hug. That feeling recalled to him something… the peace, there was so much calm e quiet in all those blue waves, and memories slipped away, the pain cured…

In his travel through the ocean arrived to the Atlantis's pillars: they was so big and very, very old, almost he didn't remember its build.

Something was changing… he held up his movement; it called him. What or who? The water increased its temperature, or better he increased his body temperature and the liquid around. He must been outside, took again the flight. When he rose from the ocean's depth, the astonishing spectacle of the City waited him: it was surrounded by red glowing light, beating to same rhythm of his heart. He felt pure pleasure, he could see the high towers shining in answer to his need, but what did he need? Then, after have seen the figure in the higher tower, he knew the City was showing him the emotion, deep, wild, uncontrollable as a storm, like earthquakes. He recognized those green-gray eyes, and in that moment the light turned in a deeper red and the glowing fastening, he was sure after a fraction of second that was his work as the passion ran through his being, then literally explode in billions of slivers, penetrating his hot body.

She broke awaken panting hard, but nothing had frightened her or given feeling of hide danger. No, that feeling was more pleasuring and attractive, known from long time, but almost forgotten because she was too much involved with science and discovery missions, and since she came in Atlantis it didn't be improved.

Maya felt different that morning, so light brained, so full of life that she could see herself sparkling. The face watching her from the oval-shape mirror in the bathroom, was the same of every days since her youth, however her white – too white, how much had envied the dark bronze complexion of Teyla – appeared to her nicer, her eyes had a strange smirking luminescence, which seemed so familiar.

She was free, totally free! She was young, intelligent, and fascinating. How much more did she might ask to the hidden destiny hand?

The archeologist looked at her hair… and pulled off the hairclasp. They were better free, as her. Opened the windows living that alien sun to graze her face and body. How much enjoyable was the life!

According to the air's temperature, the spring was arrived even among the ocean. Maya picked up thin top, white, with a black elegant onna, the kanji for woman. It matched perfectly with the gray robe of Atlantis team. One last look to the mirror, and she was ready to check out if Rodney has successful with the shield. His behavior the last evening was really upsetting, and he must been ready for her reaction.

A vibrating aura flowed through the city alleys, the whole population was happy and thrilled by their job, and all the people was smiling and chatting relaxed.

A few less sparkling was McKay, who has been awaken the whole night to finish the calculations and connect the energy module with the mainstream conduct energy of the city. For love of truth, he was fallen asleep around 4 o'clock, dreaming the vendetta of Maya, a very nightmare elevated to tenth potential. Why did he pull out her? She was the leader and his friend, and knew too much particulars of his college's life. Damn! He was late! Rodney thought noticing the desktop hour.

«I'm a dead man» he said running out.

«Where is Rodney?» asked Zelenka.

The staff wasn't able to respond, so fixed Radek dumb.

«I'm here, guys.» The ZPM was already in the lodging, thanks to Radek, and all was ready for the experiment. The last time he must been push it, but now there isn't a Wraith attack nearing, so they could do the things with calm.

McKay noticed that Maya and colonel Sheppard were not yet arrived: he whispered a pray, and that moment they emerged from opposite doors.

Fly…

«Were ready, Maya, colonel…» said Rodney, but it didn't seem they had heard him, or only seen.

Need…

«What do they do?» queried Zelenka beside the chief-scientist.

Desire…

«I don't know» answered uncertain McKay watching the odd behavior of the two. «But I'll stop it now. Ehi, guys! Yuuh, are you here, or still in the dreams world?»

He blinked. «What… yes, I'm here. Are you ready?»

John emerged from the catatonic state, and so Maya. They stepped toward the controls.

«Okay, Rodney. Here we go!» commanded the woman.

He nodded. «Stand by, at my sign collecting the energy stream. 4… 3… 2… 1. ZPM connected. Go!» A sequence of virtual commands started from the control panels. «Radek, rise the shield.»

An immense whoosh enveloped the buildings making lift up heads of anyone was in the city.

«Rodney?» Maya was tense, more for what was happened before than for the shield.

«Wait… We did it!» he exclaimed.

Applauses filled the silence weighing as a cap across the area. The staff's members hugged each other for the successful of the job.

When John and Maya touched each other, the world disappeared, faded away with its images and sounds, only the ocean lapping still remained. He wanted hug her tightly, since to feel her heart beat. Her knees were transformed in jelly, almost she couldn't breathe. Those hot hands… she wanted them on her body, if she won't have them would die for sure, the need was so high to feel badly.

Rodney, who didn't see anything because too taken in his autopraise, slapped their shoulders with ardor. «We did it! Don't you are happy?» He was smiling impudently.

«Y-yes.» The sounds exited with effort from his throat, and his mouth was harsh.

«Good.» Are they odd? No kidding, no jokes?

«I didn't forgive you, yet» said Maya freezing him in place.

«I… come on. It's time to celebrate.»

«Nice attempt. You've given me an idea.» She tapped the omnipresent microphone. «To whole town. This doctor Flannerty, we winner in a great deal today, so tonight will be a big, terrific party. I need your help. I'll wait all the volunteers in the meeting room…» she saw on the corner doctor Beckett approaching, «one hour by now. I'm expectant yours ideas.»

A second, long applause notified the people agreement.

«Really, we'll have a rave-up?» asked Radek, leaving suddenly to talk with Aiko.

«Wait… a rave-up?» the skepticism – normal for Rodney – was increased by tenth.

«Yeah, Dead Man. If you are too much intellectual for this, you can stay in your quarters.»

He lowered his head: the revenge was starting. Damn to his long tongue!

«Maya, John… are you free, now?» This was Carson.

Sheppard didn't have so many wishes to take others tests, but he knew the doctor wouldn't be gone if not after have consent to them.

«Yes, we are, Carson.» He answered for both of them. The moment was gone, yet in someway the feeling lien a bit under the conscience.

They went in the doctor Beckett kingdom: the infirmary.

**CHAPTER 4 ENJOY THE PARTY**

«There will be a party. It is a nice way to wash away the tensions. If we are on the Earth, I would have already advised thermal cures and relaxing holiday» said Carson picked up another test-tube of their blood.

Oh, what enjoyable thought: thermal waters, hut-tubs, and massages. She loved massages in both ways, take and give. How did it would be to be massaged by John's longs fingers? Woo, woo. Wait a minute! Okay for the weakness in the ZPM control room, but now was totally out of place. She, thinking of it, found his green eyes locked on her. «Can I have water?» Everything to distract her mind.

«Oh, sure. Nurse, brings a glass for doctor Flannerty.»

«I've heard you play in a band, a rock band» said abruptly John. He should think to other, but how when she was so near…

«Aye, I and the other medical staff, plus Sgt. Adami, had began with one evening for week and now we play more often. We're proud of our repertory, and Joey, the lead voice, has a past as young singer, he's very skilled.»

«Why don't you play this night? I believe the live music will be better of some annoying tapes.» It's clear that John wanted arrive right there.

Carson remembered a stone, so the request surprised him. «I dunno, we play only for pleasure and don't feel homesickness, to enjoy two hours together.»

«You'll have the opportunity to do it for all of us.» Even John was sure it was a pretty good idea.

Carson wobbled for few moments. «That's alright. Stay here, whereas I advert the others.»

He was for leaving them alone, but they were saved by the sound of an incoming communication.

«Teyla to doctor Beckett» called a female voice.

«I'm here.»

She was on the mainland with Ronon for help the Athosian with a bad cold, the last before the good season. Atlantis was more southern of the region occupied by the Teyla people, and the good season was already arrived. I want only inform you the situation is getting better, and your medicines have worked out the fever. The children have been the first to be heal, their parents are again too weak.» She explained with her practical way the situation.

«Well. Give them much water and make them rest for another seven days.» He offered himself to cure them, but Teyla have said would have been better if it was her to tend them, so he gave her the orders, explaining how use the earthling cures. She did it a good job, with the help of Ronon, who after many mounts close between "four tightened walls", as he said, needed free air, sleep under the blue sky.

«Oh, pity!» said Maya. She was glad the Athosian were better.

«Doctor Flannerty, are your mission finished?»

«We've successful, Teyla. The city shield is working. This evening will be a party, I'm sorry you and Ronon are not here to celebrate with us.» She really felt those words however the proximity with John, with all the missions they had shared, twisted his stomach.

«And the doctor will show his rock soul.» John joked with the poor Carson.

Carson shacked his head: could the colonel be serious in his life?

«It will be a joyful moment, but really my people need my help. And I don't think Ronon is a party guy, and more the little Ansia wants only him. She's adopted him as a second father; hers was taken by the Wraith when she is one year old.»

All of them barely understood the pains, which that little girl had suffered.

«There will be others parties, don't mind, Take all the time you need» added Maya.

«Thank you doctor. We will see soon.» Then the communication was closed.

«We're free?» asked John, very tired of all those exams.

«You are very impatient colonel. Yes, you can go. I will inform you if there will be some altered results.»

John gave freedom to his arms and stepped toward the door. «You know, I have to do melt my men.»

«He was the less military man I've ever seen. How did he found herself in the army?» Carson really didn't understand.

«If I'm Rondey, I'd say: he likes shoot. But I think he loves fly, and loved his father.» Sometimes the leaks were very big.

«Aye. What do you do here again? You have a party to organize!» He pushed her outside.

«As you order doctor.» she was smirking widely to hide that she had to stay away from John, for the next hour at least.

Some of his men wasn't enthusiastic of the celebration: they are really close mind, but John knew as take them to see his point, so in the end of their discussion the party was the best thing might imagine.

«Do you think doctor Flannerty has already chosen her cavalier?» asked him the younger soldier in his team, thing making him uneasy. He didn't want lye to them, and it wasn't really a lie, when said yes: he will be his companion. Who if not him? He couldn't figure another man tight her, smell her perfume and…

Oh God! What's happening? He was not a childish young boy, he was s grown man, with duties and responsibilities.

He hit the box-bag again and again since the arms weren't paining and the tiredness fulfilled him.

Rodney was harassed by a big problem: what the hell did mean "casual-elegant"? Those words were contrary, it shouldn't been be an adjective composed with both of them! He was checking the wardrobe, desolately poor and consumed; there was the always perfect the genius t-shirt, his preferred one, two shirt, checkered and light blue, and the Atlantis regular synthetic robe. For the pants even worse…

Damned idea of party! He was a scientist, he mustn't be worry about dresses, and it shouldn't have been also the other people in that expedition. He stopped. «Well, the militaries are different. They enjoy only with weapon» said to nobody. And what to think about the inspiration's source? Maya had never been an ardent supporter of big fest or rave party. Firmly not. She was more the kind of a dinner with the dearer friends, a short number, maybe to chat about all passed across brains until late in the night. He remembered perfectly some of those long nights during the college's years.

It's the three in the night, Roger was dreaming on the sofa with Katy in his arms, Ivory and Colin had joined Ivory's sister and her young friends for a late movie show; remained only he and the host, Maya, sitting on floor of the little balcony, watching the stars, the shining Milky Way.

«One day I'm going up there, I promise you» she said after a long discussion of old myths.

«Oh, yeah! Mr. Scotty beam me up!» replied he, gaining a fish pillow toss. «Ohf»

«Don't be so sarcastic about my dreams! You have dreams too, and I don't kidding with them.» In the middle of the night the feelings were more superficial than on the daylight.

Naturally he had his dreamdrawer. «I'm a genius it's obvious what is my secret expectation. But you have to admit it's much more possible that I'll obscure the Einstein fame, than you travel among the stars.» He waited another toss, it didn't arrived.

«Ah, Rodney McKay, never think the obvious was reality and the unthinkable the cloud-world. Believe me, dear friend, I see a future in that blue starry sky.» It was her moment to keep the pillow, the gosling one, in her belly.

«I hate mysticism, I'm a scientist, not one of those gullible in wizardry.»

They looked to themselves: two young students in shorts and shirt with tow big pillows shaping of animals in their arms: definitely they didn't look as futures Nobel's prizes. They bursted in a sonorous laugh, awakening Roger. «Shhhh! Here, there are people who wants sleep!»

They laughed more loudly.

Now both of them had really traveled across the stars and were in another galaxy. She had had reason: the unthinkable was became the reality, and he hadn't winner a Nobel's prize, but he didn't lost all hope.

«Oh well… yes the light blue will work.» He choose the rest of his robe and toddled toward the mess hall, where was prepared the first big party that Atlantis had seen in ten thousand years.

A platform was placed on the hall bottom, and he could see Carson and his group according the instruments. The doctor played drums, Joey was the voice leader, Sherry had the acoustic guitar, Mark the bass, and… who did is he? Oh, yes Joseph Adami, one of the military team. By the way, the sergeant played the first guitar. Rodney had tried thousand times to listen secretly to them, but his efforts found a good soundproof wall of Atlantis. The Ancients knew as not be spied.

«Doctor McKay!» called him the Japanese woman named Aiko. «Here, here. There are the appetizers.»

He didn't waste other time and joined her to the food tables.

«I believe you'll wear off all the Atlantis reserved, first or then» said a male voice, meanwhile Rodney was eating three little cake in once.

«Do you are no one other to annoy with your babbling?» John had not to hassle him when his mouth was full of tasteful food. And above all Sheppard should cease to attempt to his heart with those frights! He had vocation to be genius's assassin, further to die young in deadly – suicide – missions. But he had the hidden harm. «Just because you are here, colonel. What do you think to talk about your mensa test?»

«I haven't say hello to Carson, if you pardon me.» He running away, literally, with panic in his eyes. That was the untouchable argument, who knows why. The physician was proud of his certificate.

By the way…

«Did you see Maya?» asked Rodney, swallowing a big piece of cheese.

«No, sorry. But do you know the woman in the middle of that group of militaries? She seems well now by everyone, yet I'm not sure to have never seen her» said Aiko pointed a group of eight people in the hall's center.

McKay sling his neck, and what he saw was only a slice of black vest with a deep cleft. That was interesting, so left Aiko with the unpleasing presence of Kavanuagh, and went straight to them, and what he found out was amazing, in more ways; Maya was the black robed woman! He understood perfectly that Aiko didn't acknowledge her, he barely recognize his friend.

He made his way through the men. «Wow! Maya, I have never seen you with a dress as… as this!»

She grinned, delighted. «Well, sometime it's need to change.»

The expedition leader had lost almost two long hours to choose what wear, and in the very end she found that black dress, totally crumpled as only the line can be, in her wardrobe. She had brought it for the way of say "ready for everything", but didn't have really think to wear it, she not carry those kind of dress even in Earth, figure it in another galaxy full of problems. Yet… that afternoon her mind was changed or better she was changed: something in her deep said to take the dress for him. It wasn't either a conscious thought, it's just where.

«And what change!» exclaimed Rodney already overwhelmed.

The musicians had begun to play only few minutes before and already the crowd will had pushed them to take a slow dance, the classic cheek-to-cheek.

He strode his hand to Maya, in a silence request for the dance. However, someone hold her hand before him.

Two predatory eyes did him taken a step back. «She'll dance with me. Leave your hand from my way» said John with a dangerous tone in his sharper voice, and then drew her from the group in possessive manner.

«I…» begun Rodney, leaving the sentence uncompleted.

«Oh, I wanted say hello to Maya.»

McKay looked at Zelenka with his pointer finger pointing the ceiling. «Don't you seem odd the colonel's behavior?»

«He looks odd, always. It's not normal have those entire suicide attitudes» he answered him biting his food.

The finger continued to point the roof, if Atlantis had had a roof. «I know, but not in this way. This is strange even for him.» Why did he see his point? And why was Radek eating and he not?

«Maybe. But I think they are a beautiful couple.» So he left to join Heightwater and Marcolin with their psychologist talking.

And the pointer finger remained raised.

Did she have always perfumed as the burned skin of sun? Like the misty in early morning of spring? Like… well, no quite pure thoughts to say? Before, when he had literally pushed away her from Rodney, he acted only with his animal instinct, like if Maya was his, defending his territory. Normally John pondered his actions, though someone would say otherwise – see the voice Doctor Rodney McKay Ph.D in the yellow pages of Canada c/o Pegasus Galaxy – and now his mind was completely benighted by emotions so primitives. Simply he wanted her, but didn't understand why. Not that he didn't find her intriguing, intelligent and beautiful, would lie to himself if he was negated his attraction, yet it was under control, not free to run everywhere like in that day. John barely might think rationally, he continued to figure how undressed her, smelled her skin, touched her, but needed more, much more.

Maya felt his warm hands stroke her back, and the pressure was increasing, though she was alarmed by that, she couldn't prevent to enjoy it with all her cellules. Her own left hand was on his chest, feeling the body under the white shirt, without chance to can break away the contact, even if she had wanted it. Her other superior limb was in his air… what sublime sensation! For how much time she had thought about it when they talked on the balcony watching the sunset, often kidding after a long, grueling, and fighting day.

Their eyes had never lost the other gaze, isolating them from the hundred inhabitants of Atlantis.

The music stopped. They stopped.

«Please…» whispered John in her ear nearly touching with the lips.

She didn't say a word, she who had in every time the last word, even not always the reason: Maya only nodded to him in agreement, leaving him grab her hand to lead her away, where could be alone. Her mouth was sapless and the stomach fluttery in anxiety.

«How did you seem us?» asked Carson nearing Rodney, who has stayed in the same place for a long time, observing his friends dancing, since his was shocked.

«You stink!» he exclaimed making distance from the doctor.

Carson grimaced: he asked unwarped opinion and obtained that! «Well, it happen when your sweat cellules do their work.»

The physician picked up his olfactory organ. «Yes, but you still stink.»

It's wasted time try to discuss with McKay, though he was a brilliant mind in the same time was very upsetting. «You have not dance this evening. You're remained here as a statue. I saw you from the platform. Why?» questioned Beckett remembering the puzzled expression which was in Rodney face only few instants before.

«I was observing them» answered he as it was obvious.

«Them, who?»

«You are even blind! Them!» yelled indicating some place forward him.

Carson blinked. «I repeat: who? The alley is empty.»  
«W-what!» He looked around confused and frightened. Where were they gone? He couldn't lose them, not after their behavior out-of-limits. They didn't dance; they almost had had sex in the middle of all that people! And if it wasn't blamed for itself, it was something not understandable for them, and sure not for Maya. She was out of mind, exuberant friendly with her workmate, but not so relaxed. And even Sheppard… he had had some liaison before, as Chaya, however had held it secretly for most of them. There was something wrong and he was beginning to formulate a hypothesis, and it wasn't pleasant, not at all.

«We have to find them!» said to Carson, who didn't understand why. Seeing the doctor blank expression. Rodney rolled his eyes. «It's happening something and I think it is connected with the incident with the Ancient's device.»

«Nothing in their test has showed some problem.»

«I saw something in their eyes after the occurrence» he whispered he sheeping.

Now was time of Carson to be angry. «Why didn't you say it before?» The instruments could fail, and the Ancient technology wasn't so simple to understand.

«I'm sorry, okay! I was busy with the ZMP! Now, otherwise, I'm warning you: we have to find them at first the situation get worsen.» McKay regained his boldness quickly.

«Worsen of bloody what? For the God's sake!»

«There isn't time for explanation. We must quick. Follow me! Maybe we'll can located them with their communicators» said Rodney straight toward the exit.

Maya and John ran almost half mile, achieving a sector of the city totally empty, all for them. They stopped without breath, smiling and laughing: they seemed two little children escaped from the parents.

John had never left her hand, and now used it attract her in his arms. She saw a red light in John's eyes and in an odd manner was sure that he could see the same in hers, as a reflex.

The man tightened Maya to share the warmth that was increased, to feel her entire body pressed against his own. The thin fabric let to reveal quite enough, and his arousal got a superior level, so he could no more hold the desire to kiss her, and, if he had lose completely his touch with the women, she felt the same needing.

They started to kiss, softly, gentle when an uncontrollable flow of emotions did fall all walls: they was completely away.

John pushed her hard against the wall, with fire instead of blood in his veins. He's savoring her: lips, mount… what flavoring, even better of her perfume.

She enjoined that passion kiss, the long fingers that were slipping away her dress, freeing her legs. She ran a hand under his back, adoring the feeling of bare skin, so much that barely held herself to leave a "mark" on his back. She moaned in pleasure when he approached his lips – warmed and soft lips – on her neck. «John….» Maybe the heaven on earth was possible.

She undid the buttons of the John's shirt, gaining the "Sheppard" greater smirk of agreement. They heart flattened fast like when they was sharing thoughts in the cavern. He captured her mount again and again, whereas push all his body against hers. He need her, was so simple.

Moving along the wall they touched the door open panel of one was clearly a quarters, with a big bed right in front to them.

Maya wrapped both of her legs around his chest in that way he ought bring her there. Well she wanted it as much as him. «Oh, Maya, Maya… » John said only, the words seemed out of place.

They were lose in their own feeling, hoping to give so much pleasure as the other was giving, when something in the last inch of brain still working said them to slow down.

He broke the contact roughly, rising from the bed, trying to think a bit more clearly. «Wait, wait, wait!» Sheppard said, looking all except her, who was half undressed with the cheeks burning. «What's going on, Maya?»

She's panting, in attempt to focus her own thoughts. «I don't know.» Speaking was terribly difficult and stay focus even more.

«I've never acted in this way. I'm a military, I've flight between the enemy fires, I've resisted to torture… I… oh my God» gasped out when finally his gaze met the woman nearly naked on the bed.

«Oh, John I'm not so strong as you. I can't hold it, I can't deny it… please…» Maya said stretching out a hand.

«To the Hell!» shouted. He wanted her too badly. He didn't want last, not anymore. His eyes unfocused again and a red light fulfilled his gaze, and John went back to kiss her, caressed her body, lifted what remained to see it whole.

She lost the last glimpse of reasoning, thing which Maya was so proud, and let whole her to the instinct, to the passion. That was surly the Heaven.

«Shit! We've lost them!» yelled Rodney after have discovered that they threw up the communicators two hallways from the mess hall.

«Maybe we could do help us from Atlantis's sensors» suggested Carson, shocked by what Rodney had said about his theory. He had to check again the analysis to find some evidences, but it was possible that he had reason.

«Without these? No way. It'll take too much time. We'd do it faster if ask to sieve hand by hand the whole city.»

«We can't, it'd be the panic, you know. The leaders completely out-of-mind isn't a good news.»

«But we can ask to Lt. Saddle and his men. I think they could hold a secret like this.» Even if he has been a bit rude with him, didn't treat him the best orator in the city, he had confidence in the man ability.

Carson pondered it then nodded, acceding completely with Rodney.

The physician tapped own communicators. «McKay to Lt. Saddle, please Richard responds.»

«Aye Sir.» His answer was rapid.

«Ehm, lieutenant we have a problem a very, very big problem. We need your help.»

«Where are you?» None stupid question at all.

Good boy. «Sector A-4. Bring your men, how much you can without to incite suspicions. We don't need another trouble.»

«I'm on my way, sir.»

After five, or less, minutes McKay was explaining the events to Saddle, or better short brief. «Now you know who we're looking for, so be careful.»

They splinted in four groups of three persons: Richard joined Rodney and Carson.

«Would they have a special place where go?» he asked, meanwhile they ran through the silence hallway.

«I don't think. From what I observed, they seem allow themselves without think or ponder their action, we can say, only with the instinct» illustrated McKay watching every intersection they encountered.

«We can presume they simply ran away to be alone. Perhaps, they have run always straight, only putting the most distance between them and the others.» Lt. Saddle said.

Rodney was astonished: that was the longer sentence he ever have heard from the man. Yet, he could have reached the point. He looked around trying to extrapolate the solution, when saw the light between the mist. «This way!»

«How did you understand?» questioned Carson: they could be everyplace and the time, by Rodney theory, was every moment skimpier.

«This not the moment to argue. By the way, do you see the black rubber strip on the floor? The Ancient didn't wear it.»

«How do you do so sure?» Carson wasn't convinced.

«For the Heaven's sake, Carson! Did you find rubber here?»

«Doctors we're wasting time» said Saddle dryly.

He had completely reason, of course, so they begun to run along the empty way, since what was clearly another sector of living rooms.

«Wait! I've heard something!» cried Beckett to Saddle and Rodney passed the last door.

«What?» The fear was grown up to critic levels.

Carson blushed a bit watching the closed doors. «Moans.»

«Oh… my God. We shall be quick, before they do it something they'll regret.»

The small group was in front of the threshold, and the scientist was desperately trying to open it. «It doesn't work! Damn! Think, think, think!» he yelled in panic.

«Move away, doctor» said Saddle keeping his P-90 and shooting to control panel.

«Well… this is an option.» But the military had always shot to the innocent object? Okay, same Sheppard's school.

The doors slide open suddenly.

Carson, against every prevision was the faster to go inside, followed immediately by the others two men, who crashed on him.

«Maya! John! Stop it!» yelled with all his breath Rodney. It was not too late… for other five or six minutes, at least.

They completely ignored the men presence; that demonstrated that McKay's hypothesis, that it wasn't normally attraction between two persons, had strong foundation.

«Com'on guys! Listen to me! You are under the effect of the device! Get in you!»

The world was disappeared, there were alone them, until the end of times. Maya and John could feel the waves smash against the city edges, the ocean breeze lapping softly their bodies: they were on a beach, in the middle of the ocean, across the Atlantis skies. The wind moaned in the background and seemed whisper their names.

«Oh, boy! We would say they're charmed, if I believe in wizardry» shouted Rodney hysteric.

«Maybe we could unlinked them,» added the lieutenant critically. Only speak wouldn't bring nowhere.

«I dunno, it could be dangerous break it so roughly» said Beckett blushing more and more: he wasn't use to public effusions.

«Do you have some knock-out medicine?» asked Rodney.

Carson looked at him perplexed. «Do I appear as Bones, Beverly Crusher or another bloody trek doctor? I would like have a hypospray in my pocket for any time.»

Saddle was smoothing his thin beard, then handed to action until it became ineffective.

She was smiling, totally overwhelmed by pleasure, that he was giving her. That smile was only for him. John didn't know how they had done to go in another place, how they might travel across the entire planet, however they did it. It was extraordinary, so wonderful to by without words for describe it. Maya arched her back to enhance the contact breathed his name. He had to say it. «Maya, I l…» he begun, then the world went a huge black hole.

**CHAPERT 5 INTOXICATED**

«You've hit him!» cried the doctor observing John lying unconscious and Maya crying his name scared for him.

«You had nothing to calm down the colonel, and this was our only solution.» The lieutenant's logic was irrefutable.

«John, please John! Please awake! What's happening? Are you Rodney? Carson? What do you do here? What do you do to my John!» Tears rolled along her cheeks, she was crying as a baby: scared, desperate, and uncared for who could watch.

Rodney took a blanket for cover her and held the shoulders of the woman. «Easy, Maya, take it easy. It's all right. We're your friends and we'll help you, both of you.»

«Oh, my!» she shacked from herself those hands. «What did you do? You…» She felt the consciousness faded away, the world rounded fast around her head, then stopped.

«Maya! Carson, also she's fainted. I think it is their link» said Rodney near her dearest friend checking her conditions.

Beckett nodded, yet the diagnosis was really a puzzle. Perhaps something was escaped, something so meaningless to go by unnoticed. «We should carry them to the infirmary.»

«My men are outside with litters, doctor» said Saddle.

That man was extremely efficient, too much even, thought McKay watching the militaries put his friends with outmost care on the litters.

What night, God! And it didn't be finished, yet.

The night passed so quick that they didn't have the time to working out the problem. Carson had found something which could be the thrust for their behavior, however the values of the previously tests were so few altered from the normality that were charged to natural alterations by stress or periodic cycles. Now Rodney and Beckett were waiting the new analysis to do more than speculate. The doctor had pull to work every man and woman of his staff, didn't left them breathing before to achieve the results.

«Are the conditions normal. I mean, they are again unconscious, it will be a problem. Or not?» He was a physician not a doctor… well he was a doctor, but not that kind of doctor.

«You can look with your eyes the valuables on the screen. Heart, normal, blood pressure good, encephalogram quite normal.»

«Quite normal?» He didn't like the term "quite".

«After a fist from Saddle I would say your encephalogram. There is a cranial trauma, it's perfectly understandable, doesn't it?»

«And for Maya?» Rodney was really scared for her, more than for John, for him it is the normal take dangers over dangers.

«She's fine. The link sharing by them makes her knockout as him.»

«First the heart pounded really fast.» McKay wanted safeness that nothing remained unexplored.

«But now is completely normal. And if you have been halted across sexual activity as them, I assure you that you heart would be ran the marathon.» Carson was beginning to be hassled from the questions of Rodney. He could understand his feelings, like his own, but he needed calm a quiet to study the complete screening.

«I… could have prevented it. Did you see the red glow, did you? It was the same in the caver. I should have remember it, told to you immediately.» The omnipresent boldness was a little bit reduced and supplanted from self-pity.

«The next time you'll remember it.» Carson knew to be a bit more rude than usually, but he was the doctor and fulfilled the Hippocratic oath was his mission.

With his head held low, was similar to big pup. «But I'm still a genius, as Maya recall me two day ago.» said raised the head with the "Rodney-I'm the more brilliant star in the science sky" looks.

«This is the right manner. I can find the medical causes, but it's your duty find out what and how the device has acted, lad.» This was the Rodney McKay he knew, for him misfortune.

«I've the audiotape, I can star to examine them. Then the videotape, maybe with some elaboration we'll see something through the static. I will shall work with Kavanuagh, nevertheless…» bubbled Rodney going to his laboratory.

Carson sighed in relief and concentrated his efforts to find the evidence he was looking for.

The next morning Rodney was angry, tired ad hunger and working with Kavanaugh had been the worst idea in his life, unfortunately that jerk was the best in recovering technology, so there hadn't been much choice.

«I won't move another finger if you don't explain me why I'm doing it» said the long-haired man. McKay had awaken him in the core of the night to do a job that it could be done the next day, with none serious explanation.

Rodney wanted download an entire P-90 loader in Kavanaugh chest… head… legs… he didn't have any intention to say him the whole story, that was a secret outside a limited circle of people, and for sure that big moron overconfidential wasn't included. «You must do it only what I've asked for, without stupid questions!»

«I'm under the command of doctor Flannerty, and I do only what she demand, if reasonable.»

For the first time in his life Rodney understood why the colonel Sheppard loved so much his weapon. «If you don't do it immediately, I swear that I will have not peace since shoot you through the stargate directly to Earth. We will see what figure it will do in your curriculum!» That conversation must been finish in that moment.

«You know that remain us only one travel; the supply energy source made by Lt. Colonel Carter exhausted more rapidly than the previsions» said the man widening his eyes.

The chief-physician knew perfectly the conditions and there wasn't need that Kavanaugh illustrated it to him. «Don't provoke me anymore. I'm deadly serious, I'm not kidding. Don't push my patience again, it isn't save.» Maybe Maya wouldn't allowed him to idle away their "emergency Exit", but he would tried to persuade her with his entire resources.

The jerk had understood he was stepping on the edge, then he continued to extrapolate the images taken in the cave. But they didn't give much, just the confirmation for the John and Maya tale. There was not other choice: he had to come beck to Falarian and study the device directly.

«Don't they awaken yet?» asked Radek entering in the infirmary. He was one of those that could be trusted, and with Rondey dived in the task and Maya out-of-order he was in charge for the daily duties.

«Not yet» Carson answered, who didn't close eyes for the whole night doing and redoing the tests every hour for have a better understanding; in effect there was an increment of those parameters which were resulted altered in the last day. They had had a peak in the night, lowering a bit since Maya and John was fallen asleep, sleep too much similar a coma to like it.

The hormones level was higher then normal and the noradrenaline wasn't sufficiently to cut down the adrenaline free in the blood. For now the levels were under control and their bodies could tolerate them without effort, but if those continued to grow… he didn't know, and he didn't like it, really not.

«Did you discover effective cure?» Seeing them so defenseless shocked Radek and the fear was tangible.

«Only a lenitive for the symptoms, to leave better control over their emotions. However this cure can't be kept for long time, I'm preoccupied that can create some damage to their inside organs. But for now it's the better we have» he sighed a bit dispirited.

«I'm sure they will win this race against the time, Doctor. They are strong» said Zelenka adding tiny smile, when a frush, frush attired them.

«Uhm… how long I've sleep? What time is it?» The voice of Maya was pasted and her mount dry and bitter.

«Welcome back doctor Flannerty. You've slept for ten hours without breaking: it's nearly eleven o'clock.» Carson observed every movement and pondered the words.

She was pleased for a short moment – ten or fifty nanosecond – then she sprigged on the bed: this wasn't her bed for more. She had a headache to split her head.

Carson knew more then they; he smirked satisfied. «I know you are awake John, don't be a child.»

Sheppard looked back to Carson surprised. «How did you know it? I haven't move a muscle or made noise.»

«Well, we have a lot of thing to talk, so stay lye on the bed and be ready. Radek, can you give note to Rodney there are awaken now?»

«No problem, his laboratory was right in my schedules. I have to check that Kavanaugh is again live. Maya, John… we will see soon. Bye.» Radek jogged happy beyond the door.

«Rodney and Kavanaugh working together? What the hell is it happened?» The simple fact that McKay had let approach that moron to his laboratory not under a directly order of Maya was scared, even more that they lay in medical bed, at least for John.

Maya was eager and cooled from the events told by Carson and Rodney, who was joined himself almost immediately after have received the good novel. She might felt the strong emotions, which had pushed her to do what they have done. For the moment Beckett had reached a remedy for the most evident symptoms, however, when looked John in his green eyes, her stomach twisted, that she didn't know if it was for the abashment or the desire.

«What you and Kavanaugh – I barely believe you worked with him – have recovered from the tape doesn't help?» demanded John trying to avoid Maya gaze: his behavior has been improperly, to be kind, for a colonel of the USA army, for a friend… and he didn't regret a single second. John had remembered almost everything during the telling and, though preoccupied, he couldn't lie and say didn't like it, it would be too false.

«No, almost nothing. We observed what you two had described after the incident: we had seen you to stay motionless for approximately ten minutes since the device had begun to operate then to follow my instructions, get the ZPM and fell on the ground. No much more to formulate theories and hypothesis. The device should have acted on your neural system, but to understand how I must see it closer then through a screen.» Rodney didn't wanted to be rude but the frustration was a wild beast to hold.

«I agree. I think the falarians won't do obstruction; they seem a very kind and peaceful people, however I prefer send a delegation to ask their help before land again on the planet. I judge that was a wise idea send Radek as harbinger.» Maya was ready for the resistance it would come from his friend.

«I don't believe wasting time is bright! The Carson's remedy has too much collateral effects and…»

«She's reason Rodney! You are too emotional to be a good ambassador and we aren't here to incite wars or worse reactions» shouted John, remembering even to well that they had already opened a dramatic wound awakening the Wraith.

«I… I only want help you.»

«We know Rodney, dear, but you have to understand my point of view: there are worst things that dye if it can prevent catastrophes. Do you realize?» said Maya squeezing his sweated hand.

«No, I don't. And I don't want hear you talk about dying!» Now he was furious.

«Me neither» added Carson. «I'm sure Rodney can find the right path and the solution to our problem. You always say "think positive", don't you? Well, this is the moment to apply it.»

John was frightened when she talked of death, not for him clearly, but he couldn't allow she died, only the thought made him to bubble the blood in the veins. «Well, Radek his a good choice, even if he is a bit weird, we'll ready in quarter an hour, let me take a shower and my suite, and…»

«You won't go anywhere, colonel» thundered the voice of the doctor.

«Hear me, doctor…» started he with a conciliating tone.

«Don't be stubborn, John! I dunno how much the momentary cure will work, you have to do a pricking every two, maximum three hour to hold the hormones level under control, without to speak of adrenaline and blood pressure. You're human not superman, until opposite evidence, so you can't survive in other case!» There weren't arguments valid enough.

«I must go, I know the High Colar! The falarian government will do only what Intass will decide, I should maneuver to show him the right way!» Why didn't they understand him?

«John… please.» The voice of Maya stopped his shouting. «For once we can follow the chain of command, I can't believe to have said it, but… by the way, who is the next behind you?» She didn't admit reply.

«Sergeant Adami» snorted Sheppard, not yet defeated.

«We'll send Adami, Radek and Lt. Saddle, and maybe other two men for security. By what Rodney has told us he's a man worthy of confidence and he know the situation. What do you think?» She felt the need to go away from him, not that she wanted nevertheless. Maya had the feeling that the closeness increased the sickness, if it might be reasonable call it so.

«It could work, but I would prefer go with them.»

«I'm sorry, John but this time you have to leave the command of the away team.» Carson understood his feeling, feeling useless is enervating, and however he had to stay for his own health.

«Well, I'm outclassed, I won't go. Can I talk with my men, at least?» When don't exist chinks the surrender is the best choice.

«Of course, you have to do it» agreed Maya.

«I would prefer other way, but it is clearly no safe. Doc?» John wanted to be sure this time to not incur in others screams, which would slowed his running away.

«You can leave, but don't separate from the radio. That's okay?»

«Yes sir. We'll see soon» Then he slipped away from her and the scared feelings, or trying at least.

They stayed to watch his exit unspoken.

«Rodney…» Maya broke the silence.

«Uhm… yes?»

«Can you speak with Radek and explain him the purpose of the mission?» She needed to meditate and hold herself.

«Oh, of course. But I believe you wanted made it by yourself.» McKay didn't understand her discouragement.

«My dear, I have not lost myself, be sure. I only need to focus my thoughts find the equilibrium. Clear? Can you do it, then?»

Rodney fixed her and Carson a little frightened: she was again out-of control? She acted weird. The doctor didn't answer to his silent question because too absorbed by her words. He wondered that Beckett was thinking the same thing. «Okay, Maya. I'm going.»

«What do you are looking for, Carson? I'm fine, for the moment. Your cure is working. Can I go to my quarters?» She wanted breath fresh air and look the ocean in silence.

«Yes, but the same warning I've given to Sheppard is valid even for you.» Carson was worried about them and his scalp was pricking, not a good sign.

She nodded and searched her dress. «I'm sorry, Carson, but where are my garments?» asked she keeping close the infirmary nightgown.

«Oh, well… I think again in the room where we found you yesterday night. Sorry, but we had no time to treat it.»

Maya rolled her eyes. «Okay don't mind. Can you lend me something more… covering, don't you?» She might not go around the city in that manner.

He loaned her a gym suite, a bit too big but ever better then nothing.

During the relative long travel through the alleys, Maya greeted every one of her people, brazening it out. She felt the stunned glares and can't to do nothing was frustrated.

Just arrived in her quarters, she took a quick shower trying hard to avoid every thought about John and what they shared, but it was a harsh task.

«Stargate sequence activated» shouted Rodney and the huge eye opened after few instant.

«But you have ever to yell?» said John near to him, maybe too much for his ears.

«And how do you think the people there can hear you?» snorted the physician.

«Perhaps they might see the eye opening, don't they? It's quite big to be notice» answered Sheppard, then went to the balcony to give the last orders at the away team. «Be careful. Doctor Zelenka, please, do it all Sgt. Adami or Lt. Saddle command… not like Rodney.»

«Wait a minute, colonel. It's you that usually touch what you shouldn't» said Rodney whom had followed him to the banisters.

«Yes, colonel. I'll be very careful» acknowledged Radek didn't mind to Rodney speaking.

John nodded and the team stepped through the gate, and McKay putted his arms in air babbling to him.

«I'm hungry. I didn't do breakfast this morning. Do you want join me?» asked John to be polite, even if he didn't wish company.

«I can't, instead of you I have to work» grunted Rodney; the argument food was always sensitive for him.

«Okay, see you later.» John walked toward the mess hall.

The room was full, also because it's lunchtime. John took a salver with a not well identify food and looked around to find his preferred place: near the southeast window. It was occupied, as the most of the hall, but who was sitting where made his blood pressure rose again. He straightened forward him and without hesitation.

When the young man sit at his place saw him said hello with a big smile. «Hi colonel. Wonderful party last night, doesn't it?»

He was the same military who had asked him if Maya had already a cavalier for the party, and he had stolen his seat. John was angry. «Get out of my place, soldier!» he said loudly.

«Ehm, sorry sir…» the boy didn't understand the request: the hall was quite full, but there were again places.

Red lights blinked in his eyes. «I've said: get out of my place! Immediately»

«You're kidding me, right?» he said not really secure.

John didn't see more, so he grabbed the poor guy by his jacket lifting him up. «What don't you understand boy: get out, or my place?»

«I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean offend you, sir. I…» the boy said hopeless and scared.

«Oh, my God! Release him at once!» yelled Carson watching astonished the scene.

John gazed him and after the young man and freed him: the red light has gone. «Oh, yes… I'm sorry… Roger. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm only…. I don't know.» The hunger was passed completely; he left his lunch on the table and walked away, but was kept from Carson.

«Are you alright?» Beckett caring was heartfelt.

«I don't know, I think yes, now. But I'll go to do few exercises in the gymnasium, maybe it can help to discharge this tension. I'll be there if you look for me.» He freed his arm and went outside.

Take deep and long breaths… move slowly legs and arms… feel the air flow around you… hear the sound of the world… and again draw in breath. This was the way to rebuild the balance, to restore the bank with Tai Chi, her way to download the daily stress. Maya felt the typical quiet warmth grow from the center of her body and soul, there was no difference, and they were the same, an indissoluble entity, even if… there was something new on the corner of her consciousness, not unlikely, however it putted her off her meditation. She broke the exercise only to wipe the sweat then picked up it from the beginning.

When John arrived in the gym, heard a faint sound: who was there? Teyla was again in the mainland to nurse her people, and there were not so much of the expedition team to used it. He arrested his movement abruptly when saw her in those white comfortable pants and that tiny tank top, even white; she seems a regal snowy bird flying across the blue ocean. Actually the majesties windows were different from usually: they were totally translucent and the same the floor, which was suspended over the sea. Every feeling before that moment was washed from the renewed emotions, which had turned a sock inside out of him. He smirked mischievously.

John was there, she knew. Maya had tried to avoid him so badly and now… well she was thanking silently her good lucky star. Maybe it was right the Atlantis's sun.

«Good afternoon colonel» she said with a softly and warm smile.

«Yes, it is, right now.» He putted his bags and the Athosian's fight sticks beside the transparent wall.

«Nice for you.» She came nearest.

«This is a pretty trick, isn't? I mean the walls fading. How did you find it?» He could capture her body scent, and it was dreamily.

«I've discovered this peculiar tool a few time ago. You have to see the view in the late night or in the early morning it's gorgeous and unforgettable» she explained with proudly voice.

«So you come here in the middle of the night or at the dawn all alone. Why?» Maya didn't have talked him about that, as it was a secret, and John didn't want she had secrects for him.

«Why… It's a good question. You know… when problems seem overwhelm you, we need a break and I, especially, need meditation to achieve the calm useful to lead this city and expedition. When the troubles keep me awaken I come here to see the starry sky and the dark waves splashed on the pillars. I star to breath, and ever more, since the long waves are my breath. I am the wave, I am the air and I am the city from the ground floor to the higher tower. That helps» she said blushing a bit. She had never told to anybody.

He shorted the distance between them. «I'm a trouble?» asked loud as a whisper.

Her eyes narrowed she couldn't hold a giggle. «Oh, John you're always a trouble.»

«Even you? Does not rather Rodney? That's not kind.» He furrowed his eyebrows.

«I'm sorry… but you know, it's normal to come use to it.»

«Uh… never mind. I'm came in to take some practice with them,» John said pointing the sticks, «and I didn't have count to find someone. Do you want be my mate?» John thought to the meaning of the word "mate" after to have enunciated it. He savored it deeply.

What did he mean? His face was unreadable with that big smirk. Maya took the simply way. «I don't like them. I've seen you and Teyla sometime and I think it was a discipline too rigid. You loose the eyes contact too soon, in my opinion.»

John looked at her finding that critic a caring review, he had thought the same in many occasions, but since Teyla was really able with the sticks and she managed to win almost all times, he took those comments for himself.

«Do you prefer continue with Tai Chi?» asked he whishing not her leaving.

«Do you know it?» Maya was surprised because had never seen him make it.

«Yes, I've started it after the Afghanistan, I found it… peaceful.»

«Indeed. But how far you are gone? Freedom exercises, couple exercises, simulating dance-fight?» She was so delighted to find another common thing that was almost jumping in place.

«I studied all of them» John answered undressed his jacket and shoes, staying with the bare feet on the crystal floor.

«Uhm… maybe we can start with couple training, but I think you want fight.» She knew it, and the sticks were a well evidences.

«You're reason. I need to discharge this… tension. I had a bad moment in the mess hall.»

The woman had understood that it was a close argument, maybe he would decide to tell her in another time.

«Well, that's okay for me. Take the position, so.» She was a leader, as him, and giving orders was a natural style.

They faced each other, without loose the view contact, moving slowly in circle starting with a soft dance that could become a death dance. The world, with infinite calm, started to slow its run, even the ocean's waves seemed frozen for them. He attacked first, as Maya thought and without hesitation she moved leftward, since his hand foiled the air at her right. She tried with the left leg to unbalance him, but John slipped to right fast, though Maya could see every movement like slow motion.

Sheppard saw her technique and admired it; she seemed white feline ready to fight. He felt the air flowed around him, much more like water, nevertheless their moves were ready and precise. John lifted one leg making a round move, however she dropped quickly maintaining her balance flexing only her right leg and outstretching the other, and the same time pivoted using the flexed lag as pin trying to unsteady his grip on the floor; he made a little jump avoiding the attack, meanwhile attempted to hold her shoulders, but Maya blocked even this move. At this point, a series of attack an counterattack came on after another and neither seemed to gain the upper hand, since John clanged his right with her provoking their fallen on the "ocean" ground.

They stayed there, motionless, wheezing for the effort. John could feel her warm body with his own, and perceived that the medicine of the doctor didn't work anymore and he didn't care: Maya was in his hands and this time would came no one to stop them, from their purpose… oh yes, because he knew perfectly what passed in her mind.

A soft moan gasped from her throat, when his hand ran under the tank top stroked the silkily, sweated skin, but John didn't pause to that and deposed a battery of kiss along his neck, thing that did augment her grip with the legs around his waist.

«… Oh, John, yes so…» Indistinct thoughts rambled through her brains, making floating her spirit one meter from the floor, she felt extraordinary light.

«Maya, my Maya. I want you so badly…» Why didn't be honest about his sentiments? There was more than that, he was sure, he scented as it was a piece of his body or soul.

«Mmhhh, me to, John, my John.»

**CHAPERT 6 THE WORLD GOES MAD**

«Chick it! Your nape had assumed a no-health reddish color» exclaimed Rodney after one hour working with Carson who had the ugly habit to scrap off his back scalp, which didn't do only damage to him but could rapidly carry to the madness the people nearing to him.

«I've a bad feeling» said Carson continuing to torment his skin.

«Oh, please! This is crapy!» McKay had always badly tolerated the groundless fixation, as he had declared many times.

«It's not! If you sixth sense has been forgotten in the fitting box is not my fault!» He was upset for that attitude of the physician, it was very annoying. And his sensations hadn't wronged in an entire lifetime.

«For your information, I have a gorgeous brain to extrapolate theory and hypothesis, I don't need this overvalued sixth sense» said Rodney proudly, crossing arms.

«Well, your wonderful mind has not yet found one solution for the problem of our friend, doesn't it? So don't blame my feelings. If I say there is something doesn't work, believe me, only one time.» Carson had already forsaken McKay and began to check the formula of the medicine another time.

«I need more date… » babbled the scientist in whisper, picked in the proud. «Oh, it's almost time» added noticing the clock.

«Uh, time for what?» The alarm ring in Carson's mind was sounding loudly.

«For that» Rodney said perplexed, indicating the syringes on the table, for the doctor carelessness: he had forgotten the deadline for the cure.

«Oh, my… » It was that! «Colonel, or Maya, responds, please!» Waiting the answer, Carson looked at Rodney worried: his bad feelings had never lied.

30'' seconds… 1 minute… 5 minutes and no sound from the communicators; now even Rodney was concerned.

Beckett picked up the two needles and ran out toward the transportator – he didn't like them but there are times in which you have to surpass your fears – followed from a freakish silenced McKay.

The travel, though was relative short, seemed to go a long way, at least for them.

«Do you think…» In Rodney voice there was a question too worrisome to be said.

«I really don't think, I only need to jab these needles in their arms, legs or classic buttock!» nearly yelled the poor doctor, waving the syringes in front of Rodney face.

They arrived to one crossroad. «Where is the room chosen as gym?» asked Beckett extremely red in face.

«Do I seem an assiduous visitor of gym or similar?» The man queried offended.

Carson watched critically at his grass rolls and sighed. «I've been there some time, to heal the wound of Sheppard, you know… Teyla is hard to win» he said, «right, it's right and really near!»

The two doctors achieved the gym rapidly, but Rodney halted at the threshold looking the translucent floor: would it be save? However the next image captured from his optical nerve making him to completely forget it. «Oh no, not again!» McKay shouted unheard.

«Did I have said it, didn't I?» exclaimed Carson pointing them.

«You have said only something wrong, not so terribly wrong!» Answered he waving his hand recklessly.

«Nah! With you it's not possible reason! Let fall the topic and help me to separate them.» Carson stepped in the room.

«Are you sure? I mean, the last night you didn't think it was wise.»

«Now I know better the conditions. We can, in fact we have to do» explained to Rodney, putting the needles in his smock pocket.

Carson grabbed one shoulder of John, knowing that was useless ask them to halt, because they was in a separate world, as the last time. They, he didn't understand exactly why, didn't hear anybody when the device effects were stronger, and the evidence was in front of him: Maya and John had continued in their actions without notice the presence of other people in the room.

McKay and Beckett joined the forces but they seemed cemented with the glue.

«And now?» queried the no-muscular physician.

«We try one time again. I will push him and you will pull him.»

«And if doesn't work?» argued skeptical.

«Oh, God! We'll call for help, that's okay? But I would prefer don't noise the news that our leaders are totally out of control. It's known already from too much people» Carson said adjusting his position to have a better grip.

«Umph, if they persist trying to make sex every time they encountered, it will be not much that the whole city will discover it» told Rodney in a subdued voice.

«And I don't think it's all in this…» added the doctor begin to push.

Rodney left John arm. «What do you mean?»

«Please, not now! I will you say all later.» Why did he can hold his curiosity for once? They had a hard task to bring home.

«Uh… okay, but… »

«Rodney!» yelled Carson rolling his eyes, then the scientist shouted up and started to pull.

"What is so annoying?" Thought John. Whereas he wanted to give all his attention to the woman melting in his arms, there was something or someone who touched and disturbed him. So, even with a drastic effort, moved his notice from Maya to the ruffler.

McKay noted John's movement and called him «Sheppard, hold yourself! Leave Maya and… uh-oh.»

«This time you two won't stop us!» The colonel said with a scraping voice, meanwhile tightened the man wrist.

Slivers of dark red danced in Sheppard irises, giving him a death look.

«Ohi, ohi! He is doing me pain!» Rodney cried gazing in disbelief Beckett.

«John, he's Rodney!» said Carson, remembering the odd scene with the young soldier.

«Yes, it's me!» added Rodney clinching the fingers which were drawing deep sign on him skin.

«Shut up!» Sheppard yelled, and his voice seemed come from every direction of the room.

Carson watched McKay describe an arch to smash on the far wall, or in what revealed to be after his collision with it.

«This is doctor Beckett, please help us! We are in the gym, sector E-45. We need military help. Come quickly!» healed Carson breaking the contact with the man almost immediately to succor Rodney who was fainted, or worse, even if he hoped not.

Three militaries were there, listening the doctor instruction.

«Understood, sir» said the higher ranked, a tall, big dark man called Smith: a singular name for a man who could stand out among a shoal.

«Be careful. He has tossed doctor McKay as he was weightless.»

«Aye, sir.»

Carson divided his attention between the unconscious Rodney and the military men. John almost had successful to defeat the team, but Smith clanged his wrists with shackles. Even Maya fought with them hurling the woman soldier outside the entrance, but the tall man with the other held also her, so that Carson had the possibility to injected the medicine, even if he was not sure of the efficacy.

Exactly like the last night, they fainted as how at a certain moment the strengths were drained from them, and they laid similar to two puppets.

«What we do with 'em, doctor?» asked the shorter of them.

Beckett wanted carry Maya and John in the infirmary to check their state, but he didn't know how they would react once awaken.

«Bring him in the prison! Ouch!» shouted Rodney came finally between the alive.

"Good one problem less to think" thought Carson, even because the young military woman was already standing on her feet. «Welcome back, Rodney. I don't believe the Wraith cell is right for them, however.»

«Ehi, he smashed me against the wall, did you remember? Have you see! Oh, my God, blood from my scalp!» he exclaimed almost faint again, but he was sustained from the woman.

«It's only a scratch, nothing to worry about. I will put there an adhesive plaster and you will be okay, but later. As you have said they are dangerous, not only him how… what is your name?» Carson asked the girl.

«Janice Cromwell, sir.»

«As Janice can you tell. We have to carry them to their quarters, and Lt. Smith had suggested to put a guard outside the doors.»

«Oh, well. But be quick, before they awake. I don't want repeat that scared experience. Lead the way lieutenant» said McKay, meanwhile his brain worked already to a theory for the extraordinary strength showed by Sheppard.

Along the corridor, the disturbing sound of the Stargate alarm sprinted along the empty halls and alleys.

«But what's happening today? The troubles have taken a date with us? Maybe it is a nightmare… no it can't be, I haven't sleep this night, and I've worked with Kavanauhg. A nasty day, indeed. Wooo, wooo!» He jumped backward, stopping his annoying babbling, when saw Maya and John were awakening.

«This is the alarm… Radek and the team, we must hurry!» Maya ordered with a pasted voice.

Carson looked her and John in the eyes: they were normal green and green-gray. He resumed to breath. He nodded to Smith, who was waiting his orders. «That's okay. We can go at the gate hall, but be ready…»

Shooting sounds made turned their heads at the same moment toward the control room.

«These are not our weapons!» yelled John, by now completely healed.

They ran to the gate and what they saw was no good: Sgt. Adami laying on the floor protecting Zelenka, who got his freedom, but the military still lay motionless.

«Radek, what's happened?» asked Rodney to his preferred workmate.

«I don't know… I… he's dead?» queried the poor scientist shocked.

Carson waved his head in discomfort, recording the loss of another expedition member.

«Oh, my God…» said Radek falling on knees.

«Where is Saddle?» demanded McKay, when a blue energize shoot passed to an inch from his hair. He froze. "This is not my day. I want my bed, a cup of coffee, sweeties and a Star Trek episode running in my DVD." He thought frightened.

The shooting was followed by the known figure of Saddle rolled through the stargate holding a tinier man, dressed with lush colors: he was the falarian High Colar, Intass. Then the Eye was closed.

«You're safe now» said Saddle laconic as ever.

«Thank you to bring me here. My planet needs the help of your leaders, from the Ancients wisdoms… what they do!» exclaimed really feared.

For some instants, none in the hall understood what he meant, since Rodney rewieved the last events and look backward to the scale; Maya and John were again wrapped as leech, not to care of anybody.

«Lieutenant close them in their quarters!» told Carson angered for the Adami's death.

Smith didn't wait a second order and with other two men divided them and disappeared toward the quarter's section.

«As you've seen we have also our problems» sighed Rodney talking with Intass who was paler then a day before.

«We are lost» said the falarian lowering his white haired head.

Understanding that from him, for the moment as least, they wouldn't found out anything, Carson, after have called someone to carry away the body of Adami, turned himself to Saddle. «What's happened on the planet?»

«When we arrived the gate doom was empty and signs of fight were sprinted everywhere. We are attacked few minutes later, and we're escaped taking a little terrestrial ship. At the ground of the mountain we found the High Colar haunted from his own people. We've saved him and have came back to the stargate because many fight ships were coming. At the doom, the things were got worse. We have opened a way to the control panel, but they surprised us. Adami covered the doctor, but an energy light has got him in the middle way… I'm sorry I haven't been rather fast.»

«Why have the falarians attacked you? That doesn't make sense. We saw them. They are a peaceful people, have been free from war for a long time. Suddenly the entire population of the planet is become mad?» Rodney couldn't believe it, and not only for a long report told by Richard Saddle.

«It's a worthy definition, sir; they've got mad.»

«The anger, the envy, the hate, all of the bad emotions have handed up in my people, few ours ago your departure. Sisters who fought for a vest, fathers against the sons, people against people. The madness sprinted all around and I couldn't stop it, I couldn't…» said Intass crying as a baby and shaking from deep tremble.

«Take him to the infirmary and give him a lenitive» called Carson one of him.

When the poor old man was carried out of the hall and remained only Carson, Radek and Rodney, the first took the word. «Any idea?» They were the problem solvers in the end.

Radek, whom had regained himself, reaped the bag near the gate. «Intass gave us these books of their religion, he thought it might help. I think…»

«…It has something connection with the device. Yes, yes. We have to study them, immediately» concluded the sentence Rodney, catching the books from Zelenka.

«I've given them a look. They are old, Rodney, we need the knowledge of Maya to puzzle out it» said Zelenka in a whisper.

«She can't help you for a while. I've ordered to Michelle giving her a double dose of the medicine plus something to sleep» added Carson, ready to go for test the condition of Maya, John and Intass. He had a lot of work to do.

«I'm a genius I can decipher this language if I understand the quantum physic better then Plank. Come on Radek, we have to read a lot of pages» Rodney said and went away arguing with the Czech physician.

Beckett was really tired and wanted go to the bed, but he could not: too much problems unsolved busied his mind. He had just visited his friends, and their conditions are good, for the moment, and they were sleeping deeply by the effects of the medicines, however Maya and John couldn't continue so, the risk was too high. Fortunately, the High Colar had reacted well and he had wanted help Rodney and Radek with the books. Well, to say the truth, he suspected that the old man didn't trust completely in doctor McKay and didn't want leave him all alone with those precious relics.

«It doesn't make sense! It's just a poetry, an ugly poetry yet!»

Carson passed one hand on him face discomforting; hearing Rodney to yell it wasn't actually a good omen.

«It doesn't work?» asked Beckett after have taken courage and be entered in the meeting room.

«Not so much» answered Radek, taking away the huger book from McKay hysteric attack.

«"Not so much", it's not worthy. These… these receptacles of dust are full of useless portentous creepy worlds. Nothing in there may help us, only apology for the Ancients and their not interested gift!» he shouted with all his breath then collapsed in the chair crossing his arms and embedding the head in the shoulders.

«I said you: we need the assistance of Maya, she has the ability and skills to understand the truth among the myths, we have not» repeated Zelenka closed the volume forward.

«I'm sorry that I can't help you more. For me and my people these are religious guide books, we have to trust them not to understand» apologized Intass, recognizing the drastic situation, and not only for his people; Rondey and the other man had explained him the dangerous state of their leaders and friends, and the part the device had played. He told them that the device has not been used for an immemorial time and they had lost its right function, he knew only that it helped Falarian to gain the peace after century of wars.

Carson looked at their dark face and was scared of the perspective: Maya and John died and an entire advanced world destroyed for the same inhabitants.

«Doctor Beckett?» called by radio the Lt. Saddle.

«Uh, I'm here, go ahead.»

«Doctor Flannerty is awaken and wants talk with you.»  
«Already? I'll be there in two minutes, say to her.» For the dose given to them, they should be sleep since the next morning, surly not only two hours. «Rodney…» called when a thought popped up in his mind.

«Umfh» was McKay cheer notice.

«If Maya is awake it will be even Sheppard. I've left him with Smith and Janice, but I believe is a wise idea that a friend is there to talk with him. Can you go? I will bring some of these volumes to Maya, maybe she was enough in herself to find something.»

«What? Did you forget that the last time he smashed me on the wall?» shouted McKay disbelieved. That man was totally crazy?

«No, I don't, as long as you recall me it each hour» said Carson rubbing his eyelids.

«So you still want me go there? It wouldn't be better if I go to visit Maya? At least, she's tried to kill me.»

«This wouldn't good for two good reasons. First, she had ask to talk with me, not with you, and you are too involved in this case…»

«What do you mean?» Not understanding was really irritating, and catching the allusion even worse.

«… so we'll do as I said.» Then he went outside shrugging aside Rodney words, as they were wind moans, or less.

«Did you see this incredibly lack of regard?» McKay asked to none precisely.

«Yes, and I think you must hurry to see Sheppard» said Zelenka helping Intass to stand up; he still was a bit weak.

«Any other Carson's ally here?» queried rhetorical, thing that did win him a disapproval gaze from the Czech.

«Okay, okay. I'm going. But if I will be killed, it will be all your fault!» he exclaimed theatrically before to exit.

«But is he always as?» asked the High Colar observing the annoying behavior of that man.

«No, this is a good day.»

**CHAPTER 7 CLIMBING AND BALANCE**

Rodney saw the big man standing outside the Sheppard's door and took a breath: maybe he could have calmed down John… or not? The strength showed by the colonel wasn't normal, he wasn't – even if admit it was harsh – a featherweight. He had argued that thing was connected with the device, and that was so obvious that he felt almost irritated by it: he was a genius and he needed difficult task to resolve… yes he didn't understand how the device had worked it, but was sure to be near, it was missing only the last input.

«Lieutenant Smith… any trouble, any sound it remember you broken furniture, windows?» Rodney asked lightened, or at least trying to seem.

Smith furrowed on eyebrow looking to Cromwell. «No, sir. Quite and calm.»

«As a night in the midst of the ocean, sir» said Janice, and the lieutenant grinned.

«…Oh, well…» But was a military characteristic to make nasty cue? Just to know… «I'm going inside, be ready for my safety.»

The doors glided apart and Rodney was sure to have heard the two doing another crap joke, about him.

John sat on the bed edge, head in his hands, watching the cleaned floor, moving slowly forward and backward. Not a good beginning.

«Hi colonel, how do you feel?» Okay, it was a stupid question, but it was to break the ice.

«What do you think?» he asked holding his position.

«Uh… I believe better. You are not more fainted, at least» Rodney smiled uncertain, however closed the distance.

John emitted a soft, unsetting, laugh. «Really? Then you must be blind, and not so bright as you declaim» said he, gathering himself up. «How would you feel if the only person you want beside is kept away? For your brilliant mind, would it be a better condition? Don't you would sense a deep, burned pain, don't you? Would you not strike all in your way to achieve her? Eh, Rodney, do you have the courage to repeat what you had just said! I don't feel better!» John yelled to him, closing so fast that McKay had just caught a glimpse of movement.

«Are you scared? Do you fear me?» John asked moving around the trembled physician.

Gaining the speaking cost few second. «I'm… I'm not» Rodney said with effort, avoiding to think how his skull would have sounded breaking on the wall right in front of him. «Beckett said that you have much control on yourself if you two are separated.»

John didn't look surprised and grinned. «Are you sure? Do you have such trust in Carson? He's merely a human, he can be wrong, he could underestimated the whole thing.»

McKay swallowed a gulp, then his angry rose. «Oh, shut up! If you wanted or could it, you would have already done. So, please, don't bother me.»

The man who killed the Wraith Keeper without thinking twice, what it wouldn't be a good idea, was right at him clenching his fist, with his head lowered.

«I don't want read these books!» said Maya hitting them, tossing the relics away. «I only want to see John. This is all I ask for. I think it's not so hard to understand! I want go to him!»

Carson was sighing: since he arrived in her quarters she was trying to convince him to get her free. Free to run to John. Nothing seemed can change her mind, but she was more controlled, even if her mind was set on one single thought. «Maya, I've already explained you that is safer for you, and with you I mean both of you, stay far away.»

«How can you say that? I can't continue in this way! My body burn, my skin is hot, my soul senses him and it is ruined to be alone! And do you believe it's better for me? Are you a doctor or sadist emulator?» She was sweating a lot even if was dressing only her night underwear. A white top and gray fabric short.

The shining glow of a lightening from the coming thunderstorm brightened the room, drawing long shadows on the wall.

«You don't understand. Your neural system is overpowered every time you see him. My cure seems not work anymore, so the one solution is keep you away from each other. We want only help you.» Carson was really afraid now, and the time was shorter any second, and they didn't have idea how to find the right solution. None seemed going well.

«Please… let me see her…»

Rodney saw the perfect bold face of John fallen apart and incredibly sadness fill the vacuum. This time there isn't that intense red light in his eyes, but an impalpable mist with the same color lurked around him, glowing with his breath… or his emotions.

«We only try to help you two. You are on the edge, every step can be dramatic.» He didn't want be rough but was time the colonel starting use brain. Nahhh… and when did he use that unknown organ? Or only sense its presence?

«I don't know… it's so long time since… I… I love her!» he shouted as that sentence could explain all things.

The air frozen and the thunder wobbled the windows.

«Oh, please! You don't love her! You are under control of the device, your feelings are affected from it. What do you feel is not real or true.» Anger sprinted in his word, but Rodney couldn't help it.

«What do you know about us relation, eh? About our late afternoon chatting, seeing the sunset? Nothing! You know nothing! I love her for so long, and now you stupid men don't let me say it to her! This is fool!» Sheppard wanted to sock him right in his well-known face, but the colonel held him to do it.

Me too…

«What?» said the military.

«Uh… I didn't say a word.» Well, now he was starting to hear the voice, every moment got worsen. There was a ground, before or later?

I love you too…

This time John had recognized perfectly the voice, her voice; Maya was in his thoughts as in the cave, with the same warm embrace sensation.

Let Rodney go… alone… I need you alone

He had to think quickly to find realist excuse. «So you don't want help me… maybe because you are jealous?» Everyone in the city knew about the crash McKay had for his old friend, more a puppy love then real attraction, but he didn't want that anyone touched the subject, almost it was a secret. Usually he ran away.

«Your madness have passed limit and I won't remain here to listen your babbling. I've checked your conditions, and physically are okay for you state, so I can go. Goodnight, colonel.» Doctor McKay greeted and eloped again.

I'm alone… He breathed in a thought, hoping.

Good.

Carson had just left, and she sits on the bed, legs crossed, sifting through the old books he brought, swearing about the betrayal of her friends. Those written are boring and full of stupid poetries, puerile way to sing their thanksgiving to the Ancients. The sentences in the book she was reading didn't make much sense.

…You give us the balance

The balance it's yours

As yours are our souls

The balance of our souls

Or worse

Our terrible feelings are cancelled, drained away

As the sun deletes the ruins left from the storm

You saved us from our deep storm, draw it inside you

And you had balanced those unblessed thoughts.

Childish words for blind religious sentiments. She couldn't think much better of the old falarians scripts. She was starting the next phrase when a whisper made her look back to the doors, but they was closed and none was stepped inside. Maya thought to be too much stressed… then again…

I don't know… it's so long time since… I… I love her!

Maya knew that voice: it was that of John! She smiled wide after the first moment of loss, and it seemed normal sense his thought, but the most important thing is what he said! She almost jumped for the joy and happiness. Maya must found a way to join him, then she looked around: the normal way was out of question.

She frozen at the window: thank you God, she had chosen the room two floor right over him quarters! Maya opened the windows, and a peal of rain invested her immediately: it was cold but she was burning and didn't mind it.

She called him…

He was eager, thinking what Maya decided to do, she hadn't wanted share her plan and with the last inch of sharing thought he knew it was really dangerous.

Maya couldn't see much with all that water splashing on her face and eyes, and she proceeded with her instinct. Those walls were so sleeks and slippery that she had to check the position three times before trying the descent, but something inside her pushed so badly that was impossible to resist.

A soft pick, pick on the window attracted his attention: John saw her on the other side, completely wet, wearing only a tiny shirt and shorts. He threw open the French windows and dragged her in.

«Are you crazy?» said John hugging her, it was a so pleasurable feeling, that he hoped never give her up.

«Ehi, this sentence is more worthy for you!» She smiled deeply.

John looked at her much better: the white top as so wet to reveal all things, without talking about the shorts. The hair were stick on her face, trembles ran on her body, even if he knew well that Maya, as him, was on fire, and she seemed at his eyes so fragile and tiny… John wanted protect her for his entire life, give all he had, not so much at the moment: only a tricky mission on the other side of the universe. He kissed her deeply. «As always you're reason. I'm totally mad for you!» He whispered before capture her mouth again. This time there won't be Rodney or Beckett, either their formal roles to stop him, stop them: only John and Maya in the whole galaxy.

The woman didn't do resistance to John's burst of passion, she added her quite! With a bit of roughness he pushed Maya into the wall next to bedside table and the giant poster, almost doing fall down the lamp on top of it; he caught it just in time to avoid the crash down. John grinned with his eyes. «We don't want recall attention from outside.»

How did he do it? His smile was incredibly sexy, that her knees wanted melt away right then. Maya had always thought it but only now was able to admit it herself. She lifted her legs to enclose him, who was already covered her body with his own, meanwhile John slid both hands from the back to her butt helping her in the movement. Without effort, he moved toward the bed; she was tiny and lightweight. Maya was nibbling one of his odd ears, though she found them cute and intriguing. «We'll have a great night…» she breathed in low voice.

When those warm and exciting words were recorder from his mind, his body reacted immediately, and his cheeks reddened for the increasing warmth. Maya felt it extremely satisfying.

For some strange motive that time they had more control, and they could decide what direction take or not. A fine red, sparkling mist fulfilled the entire room, pulsing as them getting faster breathing.

John drew the line of her neck, following the breast ridge and lifted only a bit of her top, then remaining with the hand on Maya's soft womb, looked fix on her eyes. «Are you sure?» Well that was totally insane: after waiting for it so long, now he was making scruple.

She narrowed her eyes disbelieving: did John really think that she could change her mind? It will be never happened. Or was he to have a second thought? This frightened her as nothing had ever done it.

«And you?» Her voice squealed fear, and the body trembled asking more.

«I've never been so sure in my life, Maya. I love you» John answered putting in those words softness and gravity at the same time.

«You read my mind…» said she, and it wasn't simply commonplace.

Maya lifted up a bit to kiss him, who seemed wait only that to throw up all those questions and focus totally on her.

Quickly their shirts was on the floor, followed by the rest of their dresses and moans of pleasure fulfilled the room and the mist beating increased its rhythm.

Outside, Janice caught some noises but she wasn't sure from where they came. «Did you hear?» she asked to Smith, hoping for his aim ear.

«No» answered he continuing to fix one point on the long, empty alley.

The young soldier understood immediately that lieutenant was lying; it was so much time they worked together, even before the Atlantis mission, that she knew always when he was hiding from her some information or lying as the moment. «Okay… and you didn't see either the glowing red light from the door chink, right?» Note of sarcasm was well audible.

«Cromwell, sometime is better not have ears and eyes. Do I remember you the last time you have talk too early?» Smith was a type speaking direct, even if that can hurt you.

Janice shrugged her shoulders. «0-1 for you, sir.» What did she can say? When he was in that mood nothing could change his mind.

«Are you sure it is safe leave them alone?» asked Zelenka directly to doctor Beckett.

«They are not alone. Saddle and Smith are on guard. And we can't watch over them all time. Their biological signs appear stable, even if not good as I hoped for» responded Carson running hand in hair, worrying for his patients. It was true that they are more controlled, but still continued to act odd, even for them.

«And what do you think? Their quarters are two floors distant and the storm was roaring outside the city. What do you believe that they can jump or climb?» Rodney was sure of his words, but something there made pinch his elbows.

The thing didn't escape to Carson and Radek. «If you are so certain of it, why do you are scraping off your elbow?» asked soon the Czech.

«Oh, please! Can I have itch, can't I?» said the physician touched on a raw nerve.

«No!» Carson and Zelenka exclaimed as one man. «When you do it, it's always because you are worry about something» continued the doctor.

«Yes, and even if you are hypochondriac, this is a clear sign» Zelenka added.

McKay was fuming. «But you two don't have anything better to do scanning me? I'm not a guinea pig!»

«This is my job caring the people in this city, even you Rodney» said Carson proudly of his role.

«Okay, okay, okay! I'm worry for Maya and Sheppard! We, I, have been no able to find something which can give us even little help. And, probably an entire advanced civilization will be died because of our actions, as well unknown to us. Does this not enough for you!» Rodney shouted them.

Both of them lowered the head sighing.

McKay moved forward since the huge colored window, observing that mountain of water falling from the sky feeling powerless.

«Oh, my God!»

«Yes, I'm here, love» answered not requested John to Maya.

They were lien in the unmade bed, sharing effusions after mating, caresses and jokes, when suddenly Maya lifted up, leaving the blanket fall on the floor. She opened wide her eyes, gazing astonished for a bit John. «Oh, my… please!» She almost yelled in disbelieving.

«Am I wronging or you called me therefore just a moment before?» He grinned mischievous kissing her shoulder.

The expedition leader blushed deeply. «Bad boy…» she whispered getting redder.

«How much you want…» he said pushing gently her down.

«No… aah…» She tried to resist, but making love didn't have cancelled their needing, only that now they could hold better the emotions in some way.

«Why not? It is night yet.» John was nipping her neck, making her giggle.

«Oh, yes… and Yond light is not daylight: I know it, I: it is some meteor that the sun exhaled to be the thee this night a torchbearer and light thee on the way to Mantua. Therefore stay yet; thou needst not to be go…» she played enjoy the memory.

«Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death: I am content, so thou wilt have it so…» said John following her in the game.

«Colonel! You are a continuing fount of surprise. Now the Bard… » Maya had learned so much of him that night to be overwhelmed from all those memory and thoughts, but he had the rare ability to let something to discovering. «But you distract me from the subject,» she said breaking free from his comfortable arms, «when I said "oh my god", and I assure you I was not referred to you, I meant that I've found something, I've decoded the poetry!»

«I've lost you. What poetry?» John didn't understand, but now he wasn't trying to interrupt her and listened attentive.

«The falarian religious book! Carson brought them! Oh, my! How did I do to not understand it before! Our terrible feelings are cancelled, drained away… it's so simple! They, I mean the Falarian, have been purified from the worse emotions of human kind! Do you catch the nexus?»

John scraped his beard – he had to shave – a bit. «But… do you want say that…»

«Exactly!» Maya exclaimed elated, hearing his thoughts. «There is another passage, let me recall it… yeah! You give us the balance,The balance it's yours… and again… You saved us from our deep storm, draw it inside you, And you had balanced those unblessed thoughts. More clear of this! I must have been blind to not see the meaning.» She couldn't believe to have expended so much time to decode it. Her first lecture of Ancient Language Deciphering was more complex.

«We have to go to the planet, as soon as possible» John said stretching out her one of his black shirt and pants.

«Why?»

«Uh, you said that in your mind… »

«I mean the gear. I didn't climb the city undressed» she said inclining the head toward the window, from which the light getting stronger every minute, even if the sky was again leaden by the heavy raining clouds.

«Your dresses are wet. And I don't believe you want call here the others.» He had intention to not reveal what happened between them, and surely not in that moment, and plus he didn't want let her go out so… well so undressed! He was always a man… even with the ATA.

They dressed themselves rapidly.

«And now?» asked Maya, but the entire thought was more enunciated: she had asked him how to do for not be discovered, for sure climbing again the tower wasn't one option. Indeed the last time something unreadable had overtaken her common sense.

«Let me see… Lieutenant Saddle!» John called after have tapping his earphone.

«Aye, sir.» Richard answered without wobbles or stupid questions, as "are you awaken?".

«Come here immediately. It's an order.»

They listened the stiff silence, waiting for the acknowledged of Saddle.

«Yes sir. Foster, stay here. »

«Good soldier, Saddle» said John after had closed the communication.

«Do you never feel odd to say it?» she asked.

«Say what?»

«You know… "that's an order!"»

«Oh, well. I try to limit it.» He didn't have problem to understand what she meant.

«I couldn't say it. It's not in my line.» She didn't wish play the role of military.

He took her in arms, smelled the dump hair. «You don't pronounce the exact words but the tone are the same. How many people doesn't do it what you ask for?»

«You and Rodney at first» she countered

«Yes… but McKay doesn't count: he wouldn't obey either to the president… or to her mother. And me… Well, you shall have someone holding head to you, sweetie.»

«Always the answer ready?» she asked landing her head across his chest reaching out his heart beating.

«Yep!»

Maya listened intently, stopping more words from John's mouth setting one finger over his lips. «John…» she began, freighted.

«Uhm?»

«It's too fast, isn't?» she said using two fingers to sense the carotid, his and hers.

«Do you feel other diseases?» There was not reason to lye.

«Tiredness, but I thought it is for… our bed activity. But now, I don't know, instead of pass away it grows up. Carson won't be happy» she said trying a shy smile.

«We must be hurry…» he was saying when the ring chimed. «Saddle is arrived. It's time to go. Please, say me if the pain comes stronger. Okay?» John didn't want put her in danger, even if it was just a bit stupid: they were already in deathly danger if couldn't achieve the device as soon as possible.

Maya and John broke the hug and the man opened the doors, which on the other side waited the militaries.

«I know doctor Beckett and McKay say to you the we are out of mind, and that was true some hours ago, but now the things are changed. We have to see them» he explained to his men, that fortunately didn't ask why or how doctor Flannerty had done to reach the colonel's quarters. John waited stoic and heavy.

«I think it's better escort them to the meeting room» Smith said to Saddle, who nodded in agreement. Colonel Sheppard was clearly more controlled and so doctor Flannerty, and that was understanding even from the fine strategy he found to cover their encounter: it has not been said but between the rows was readable the order to not say what they were witness.

Before leaving, Smith gazed Janice: stay here, claimed that look.

When the group passed the corner, the young woman crossed her arms angry. «He takes all the fun» she grunted and snorted.

**CHAPTER 8 DANGER SOLUTIONS**

Along the way the silence didn't hold for a long time, too many questions must been asked and too many answers they needed.

«How bad was the situation on the planet, lieutenant?» Maya queried first, just a moment the question popped out from John's mind.

«The population drove insane quickly, that they don't recognize either their High Colar. They hunted him and tried to kill him. But the sergeant shoot first, even if the second attack was fatal for him» Saddle remembered, and the memories were sorest for his failure: if only he have been faster or nearer to help.

«It isn't one error, Saddle. You couldn't do more. You had to protect Intass, you acted well. But you know, as all of us, that this feeling never let you go, thus you'll shall learn how live together it.» John talked with knowledge, as now Maya knew: the dramatic nightmare wakening him among the night, the faces of friend covered from dry blood which asked his help, aid he couldn't do, and the same faces became older and older and the sinister laugh of a Wraith whispering … before the Pegasus galaxy and now the Earth…

The nightmare wasn't so different from hers own, even more vivid and savage.

«A mission to achieve the device outpost how much difficult would be?» continued Sheppard suddenly changing the subject.

«I don't' think is wise idea, sir.»

«Think positive! As our beloved doctor Flannerty has taught us in various occasions. Nothing is impossible» said John looking his team and then Maya, and the other two men understood that that beloved wasn't only rhetoric.

«As you say sir.»

«Oh com'on Richard! You are in a galaxy awfully away from your homeworld, fighting against the specie that defeated the Ancients, or at least forced them to a strategic withdraw. Say me that for normal people can be called possible. Well, for you is the day life. This demonstrates undeniably that the definition of impossible was a fragile edge, or rather it doesn't exist either. And you know how I believe» Maya said with impetus.

«I'm not deep in philosophy ma'am, sorry.» The man wasn't convinced of those words and wish step over.

«Do you think it's possible use the Puddlejumper?» Asked John, came back to the main subject.

«I don't think it will be simple avoid the sentinels. We could reach the mountain edge, but not the High Colar village. They are fast sir and well armed, for a pacific people, and there is some technology on board that permits to find the stealth ship. I discovered a corridor of distorted magnetic field that could protect us since the mountain chain, but after it disappears, I know better then me, sir.»

What Lt. Saddle said was true: the magnetic field often had these distortions, thing driving mad the pilots on McMurdo Base.

«Where carries that corridor, exactly?»

«Two miles to west of the way you toke the first time. Near a huge escarpment, where we found the falarian' priest» Richard explained, proceeding to walk.

«Do it can be climb?» John insisted: he needed the most information possible.

«I dunno, sir. You know when someone is shooting you… »

He knew well that too.

«We'll find out when we'll be there» ended the colonel, waiting the doors meeting room opening.

«If… we'll arrive there…» the man whispered eager for the team safety.

Maya eared it and patted his arm miming the words: think positive!

«How do you do here?» demanded Carson to Maya and John, and immediately after to the others military: «I've asked you to take them in their rooms.»

«Don't blame my men doctor, they followed my directed order. And we are here because Maya has sensed something that could help us, more then remain close in our chambers» said John taking a seat; the tiredness was becoming more intense, and he had to conserve the strengths for the mission.

«Really! How? When? Where?» exclaimed Rodney awakening from his own apathy.

«In the books brought me from Carson. I can give you my apology doctor, I didn't mean to be so stubborn or rude. I'm sorry.» This time was Maya to speak.

Carson, as usually, blushed a bit. «Don't mind. You are affected from the – bloody – Ancients technology, you was not in you.»

«In effect they look different, seem quite normal now» Radek said giving voice of the whole thoughts.

«We've found a way to work it out…» begun Sheppard.

«… we needed only more time. Maybe the staying away has given its fruits» added Maya, painting a bit; the air was time by time more hot inside the lungs, grasping the membranes.

«We're wasting time!» yelled McKay.

«For the first time I agree completely with Rodney» Sheppard said sipping water to delete thirstiness.

«Thank you…» he said on impulse, «, ehi, wait a minute!»

«We must go to the planet as soon as possible…» John said, not mind McKay.

«… taking the ZPM with us…» added Maya waiting reactions.

«That's obvious: the device wouldn't work without! Even a child would know it.» Rodney was sure that they should have activated again the ancient technology, even if he didn't grab the intimate link, not yet.

«I didn't finish, Rodney. And we have let it there» concluded the expedition leader.

«Whoa, whoa, whoa… We need it for the shield! The next earthquake could destroy the city! We can't keep it out!» yelled the physician, eager for the sinister prospects.

«And I can't let an entire civilization destroy itself for one our error! We don't be so sure of the earthquake, and in the last week we didn't recorded anyone, maybe they are ended, we don't know, but for sure Falarian and its inhabitants will come out ruined and the war would endure years, centuries, even millennium!» she shouted to his companions.

«But…» McKay begun, interrupted at once by Sheppard.

«She's reason, McKay. With our coming in this galaxy we have already bring enough troubles. We've awaken the Wraith and they have started again to devastate all the planet, hunt the people. We can't risk anymore!»

«It's your fault!» yelled the man with his face getting reddish for the anger.

«I know it perfectly! And you don't know how much I blame myself every single moment, but this is not an excuse to bring other disasters!» John felt his head wheeling as in a big dipper and lost the balance, fortunately Smith was quite near to avoid him the fallen.

«Thank you…» he said back on his seat, meanwhile Beckett had already started scanning their conditions.

«What the hell? Why you didn't say anything?» Carson asked very worry finished the primary analysis.  
«Something wrong?» Rodney seemed be scaled down after seeing John almost collapsed.

«If their psychological condition are for sure improved themselves, the physical state is nearly to the complete debacle! I repeat: why?» Carson explained without look away.

«Because we know perfectly that you would discovered it soon. We must be hurry to collect a team and go to the planet. We don't have much time.» Maya was glad to not have to explain everything to Beckett, but in his face was reading concern and fear.

«Is it necessarily your presence on the Falarian?» Carson asked, knowing already the unlikely answer.

«It is» said dryly Sheppard.

«How are you so sure?» demanded Radek, who had listen intently.

Rodney was taken by surprise. «Yeah, you didn't have yet say anything about the device. You've said have found something in those ugly books. What?»

«I think to have understood how the device works, the basic principles at least. By metaphors the falarians have handed on its real purpose: take away the worst human feelings and purify them through the higher level of conscience achieved by the Ancients.»

«This alters radically what we know about their not-interference behavior» said Rodney a bit skeptical: he had a great opinion of Maya's skills in the history of the Ancients, his camp of competence was more scientific, but they encountered a true Ancient, one of Ascended, condemned to care for the eternity one planet and its population for have interfered.

«Actually, I've a theory: it's possible that in the beginning of their Ascension this rule didn't exist, they created it after seen how much their involvement could change the fate of a whole planet or civilization. At its beginning, every society commits errors, ours doing them again. So, why not the Ancients? We found other evidences of these errors.» Maya knew that the whole thing would have been hard to be accepted from her workmates. Theories changing ideas well eradicated were always rejected in the first attempt.

«And what should you do in practice?» Radek wasn't persuaded, but it was a possibility.

«We have to balance these emotions with the device and close the well» said John to speed up the conversation; it took already too much time, and they couldn't waste anymore.

Rodney opened wide his eyes: it could be work! «Let me refer to my notes!» he said tapping on the notebook, whereas Zelenka moved behind him to read it. «Look at this!» exclaimed Rodney pointing some series of formula on the screen. The other physic nodded. «You're reason. The emotional wave generated from the brain can be manipulated as light waves, in theory at least. Adsorbed, yeah! This is the link missing!»

«Lt. Saddle…» called John.

«Aye, sir…»

«You and the Lt. Smith come with us, and maybe other two or three men. One must be a pilot. You know what we need for the mission. How much time do you think to be ready?»

«Max twenty minutes, sir. Maybe less» the man responded.

«Go, then.» Speaking was becoming difficult so he decided to limit everything not necessarily.

The soldiers left the room.

«I'll come with you» Carson said, because he didn't have the intention to let them going alone with Rodney, they could be needed a doctor.

«Two stargate trip in few days, doctor? You are full on surprise this week» said Maya amused for the bravery showed from Beckett, who had always hate those travels.

«I'm a doctor!»

«We know Carson, we know. And you are a good one» added John, believing every words he spoke.

Fifthteen minutes later they are in the jumper bay, ready on board of ship one. John was on the commands, dialing the falarian address. The dock rounded door opened slowly, and the puddlejumper descended soundless through the tunnel finding the Eye already shining.

«Be careful» said the Radek's voice in the headphone.

«As much as it will possible» countered Maya, watching the scientist disappearing whereas they was swallowed up by the wormhole.

The scene was exactly as the lieutenant had painted: the gatedoom was battlefield and the big doom that she admired the first time was broken in many points. Her heart lacked a beat looking to huge devastation, and all for their errors. But she would have put the things on the right way, even if it had signified her death.

I'm with you, sweetie…

Hearing John voice on her thoughts was incredibly heart-warming and she smiled silently to him.

I've never doubt it…

«Where is the corridor?» John asked to Saddle, who was sit behind the expedition leader.

«Three miles to north-west, sir. Where are those twin peaks.»

The jumper changed course following the mental instructions of his pilot.

«Two battleship incoming! At Five!» Rodney yelled reading the data.

A first shoot grazed their right side, only a rapid maneuver of Sheppard avoided worse damages.

«Hold it!» the colonel shouted meanwhile he did do abrupt movements to the jumper, rendering harder to the other ship catch them.

Maya sensed the probe's panel opening as a result of John order. «Don't shooting to them!»

«They are trying to kill us!» he said furious.

«They have lost any control for the device!» she countered.

«I pray you: don't kill my people» added Intass crying for the sinister fate.

John gazed them and nodded.

This time will do as you want, but if they will come too near I've do something…

I know, but try, please John. It's our fault…

The jumper increased the speed, moaning in answer to the effort, but they achieved in time the corridor to do lose their trace to the haunters.

They landed in a glade in the thickset forest. A huge face of mountain stood up few meters from the ship.

«Bring the ropes» ordered John to Smith.

«Yes, sir.»

«What do you mean? Do we have to climb this?» Rodney asked looking the gray, bad wall.

«In the half way there is a path to my village. From the ground it doesn't visible» explained Intass, who had said to be escaped by that way. In the beginning, they had done effort to believe him, but the evidences were all for his words.

«Yes, Rodney, we have to» Maya answered calm.

«Oh, my… I'm a dead man» the physician claimed.

«Don't be dramatic! My men go first, so they will help you and the doctor» John said uncoiling a rope.

«Are you sure to have enough strength?» Carson was much more preoccupied for John and Maya then for him. Their physical values were far beyond the normal and they could collapse every moment.

«I'm a fine climber, doc. As Rodney can say you. Once, even he came with me: the harder climb in my life. It was like carry a fat baby» she said, helping John with the climbing harnesses.

Something popped up in McKay's mind: climb… they worked out… big pants… «Oh my God!» exclaimed meanwhile a soldier handed him the rope.

«It won't so terrible, sir» the man said, thinking that he was worried for the next climb.

He had understood! How could have been so blind? They had… they had… He could not even think it.

Rodney withered John, and he hit him with the elbow passing further.

«Ohi!» the colon said. «What did I do?»

Maya rolled her eyes.

He's smart, John. Maybe slow in some case, but ever smart. He knows…

«Oh!»

«Yes, oh.»

Saddle and Smith went first, followed from McKay, Maya, Beckett and John, the others two men for last, so they left the jumper hidden and begun the climb. John and Maya requested some stops in the middle to take a breath: the device's effects increased their grip on them, and Carson had had to do a dose of lenitive of each one, but it didn't seem work properly.

«We are almost there, Carson, don't worry» said John from behind.

«I'm not worried: I'm terrified!»

«Well, doc, but this isn't news. Eh, Rodney?» Maya said trying to involve her friend, who nevertheless responded only with a grunt.

Is he again angered with us? Thought John grabbing the next rocks.

Absolutely… it will take a bit to melt this iced wall… She felt her head wheel and the world fade away.

Maya! Hold it! John yelled in her mind, but it was every seconds less receptive.

«Rodney! Hold Maya!» shouted Sheppard.

The scientist looked at her just in time to see her hands lose the grip: he grabbed her for her forearm. «Maya! Stay with us!»

She regained the senses in time to avoid the terrible fallen. «I'm… here. Thank you Rodney.» She smiled to his friend, who was watching her white-as-a-ghost face, feeling stubborn and stupid for have not talk with her for the last hour: Maya and John were in deathly danger for that device, and she was a dear friend, his dearest friend, and also Sheppard was his friend, even if in a odd way, at least he had believed in him when none had done it. What mattered if they had do… do… well what they had do to work out their problems? Everything would be back to normal in few minutes, he hoped.

As Intass had said, in the middle way there was a plateau from which started a path along the village direction.

The little group of house was a sad sight: broken potteries were scattered everywhere, home doors lay forgotten on the ground and smithereens of colored fabric were flapped by the strong wind came from the high peaks.

«Nobody in the range, sir» said the practical voice of Smith, who had already checked the surrounds.

John gave another gaze around, but he didn't sense safe: that people knew those woods better then they, and there were many hiding places. He didn't like must going in a closed cave, however inside wouldn't be sitting ducks. He gave a nod to proceed along the narrow way carrying to the cavern.

Something is wrong…

He heard in his mind.

Yes… too much silence

… no animal sound… the first time the forest was full of birds and their singing

Carson was watching them: they showed the classical marks of a conversation, but they didn't talk, which was odd. He was to ask for, but a boom in their left side broke the moment, flinging him on earth.

«Run to the cavern!» yelled John, shooting in air, hoping to discourage those persons.

«All right, doc?» asked Saddle lifting up Beckett.

«I think yes, but…»

«Okay, so run!» the lieutenant said, pushing him forward, meanwhile he covered his shoulders.

A group of people exited from the trees, with madness in their eyes. A young woman tried to swing a pan on Rodney head, but fortunately Smith had time to shoulder charging her, avoiding hurting her. John was the first to achieve the entrance. «Get inside, quick!»

Maya stopped beside him.

I said: go inside…

There isn't time for more words and he was scared that someone could hit her.

Something… we must step together… after the others

He looked in her green-gray eyes and saw knowledge, something from a far away past: a shield!

Yes! That's it! As the stargate shield

The men were again shooting at the air, but it didn't seem have successful, the village habitants advanced don't caring of the P-90. «Alvarez, Swartz, step in the cave!»

«We cover you, sir!» the former cried.

«Go inside!» John didn't have time to explain himself, but those two are soldiers so they obeyed to his order.

The expedition leader and the military chief placed themselves on the opposite side of the entrance arch and putted one hand over a pale panel with the A of the Ancients, and suddenly shiny, glowing yellow-green light fulfilled the hole that made the enter way, unluckily, just a moment before the closure, one wandering ball hit John on his left arm.

«Urgh!» he said, then fell on his knees.

«John! Carson come here!» she called for help.

After few seconds, the doctor, McKay plus Saddle were there.

«Ohi! I didn't need so much public. It's just a bullet» John panted, placing on the cold wall. He was burning again.

«Let me see and I will say if it's nothing or not» said Carson with cotton and disinfectant ready.

«That's amazing! It's like the stargate shield. It must have a separate energy source from the device» Rodney said, examining the panels. «And did you do it? How?»

«I'm sorry, but now I have others problems to think, if you beg me…» Sheppard answered meanwhile Beckett putted… acid in his wound if he had to say from the pain sprinting in the arm. «That's hurt!»

«It's just a scrape…» McKay said after seeing it, the shield was more interesting.

«It's still hurt!» John shouted him, rolling his eyes.

Maya was fuming: she has been frightened to death and they were argued as two children. «Shut up!» yelled angered, with tears ready to slip out.

John forgot about McKay immediately when he saw her near crackdown, and kept Maya in his arms.

I'm sorry… it's nothing, love. Just a scratch, really

Carson watched them smiling, since Rodney hit him in the ribs; a thin way to say him to look away.

You two drive me crazy!

John didn't be able to hold a burst of laugh.

Do you know? I love you…

Maya understood in that moment how much the words were poor to show the real meaning of the thing, to explain the deep feelings.

«Ehm…ehm. Sir, I think is better…» Saddle begun, a bit loath to interrupt them, but they had to stop falarian madness and save their lives.

«Yes, Richard. We're ready.» Was Maya to talk with her eyes dry again and showing her omnipresent fun light.

The bandage made by Carson had stopped the blood stream, for the moment at least.

Just inside the huge room carved in the rock, Maya and John activated another shield, which seemed most powerful.

«After save another world, you will explain me those things» Rodney whispered before to connect his diagnostic notebook with the device.

«This is amazing!» said Carson near the paint representing the Ancients twin of his friends.

Stud. «Ouch!» McKay for the haste to see what Beckett found so interesting bumped his head against one of the device layers. Seen none to care of him he said: «I'm fine, thank you.»

«Your head is too hard to suffer for a weak knock» Beckett said, meanwhile the others chuckled.

«Well, I see that my heath is really important for you… by the way: what's so amazing?»

Carson pointed the paint and Rodney neared.

«This is the paint which you talked about the first time?» asked the physician.

«Yes, it is.»

The two carved figures watched some distant point, beyond their sight and their understanding, looking peaceful and seraphic. They had reason: those hair were unmistakable. That was an intriguing mystery, but unfortunately they didn't have time to investigate, not at the moment, thus Rodney came back to work, leaving Carson admiring the nice carving works of the falarians… or the Ancient.

Maya and John were sit on the ground to save the last strengths.

«How do you feel?» queried the doctor, checking their beats.

«I felt better» John said looked tired.

«Me too. I'm weak and my body burn» added Maya abetting her hand over John's harm.

«Your body temperature are really high, I dunno how you can have clear thoughts. Other people would be already raving. It could be the ATA gene.»

«Sorry, doc, but now I don't care much about that, I care only about how long he'll take again!» Sheppard shouted, clearly direct to Rodney work.

«I do my best!» countered the physician irritated. Did they think he was Dr. Brain? He blushed involuntarily thinking that it was his preferred cartoon, when on the screen flashed the writing he waited for. «Done!»

The little group came close around McKay. «Do you see this flux?» he asked, indicating a thick orange line.

John nodded, and Maya hearing his thoughts felt the deep instinct to smash her head against the wall. «Yes, but… what's mean? It's no so clear as for you.»

Do you know? Sometime you can ask explanation…

Naaah… it's more funny watch Rodney waits for the question…

She stopped to mentally talk with him to concentrate on Rodney speaking.

«I can show you a 3D simulation, » McKay said tapping on keyboard, and the screen showed a drawing similar to a geyser. «The blue point is where we are and the fountain represents the emotional flow emitted by the device. From the data I've could extrapolate, I think it dropped from the beginning.»

«And how can it help us?» asked John abruptly.

«Oh… well… it can't help you, but we must be the prove that the theory it wasn't just a theory, and now we have it» Rodney answered frustrated.

«Thank you Rodney. Now it's time to replace the ZPM in its lodge and start the process. We know what to do» she said touching Rodney's arm.

«Yes… yes. Please Lt Smith carry me the bag» he said stretching the arm.

The Zero Point Module, the powerful energy source of the Ancient, was fragile as crystal, and the physician took any attention inserting it inside the lodge. When he finished this operation the scuttle closed automatically and the device's layers came to live.

John gave his P-90 to Smith and took the same position he got the first time and thus did Maya. When their hands touched the rounded panels, as the time before, the light enveloped their limbs, from the far end since the elbows, however this time the peaceful and warmth embrace was replaced by a swollen river shaking their bodies from the cellules.

Carson saw trembles in them. «Do you really think is a wise idea?» he asked Rodney.

McKay just avoided his gaze, remaining in silence.

«Your silence scares me more then you terrible babbling…» Carson gulped, holding ready his medical bag.

Again the colored stream fulfilled their irises and the red component was predominant. The whirlpools around the device increased speed and the room got colder as the own light of the layers decreased its glow but fastened the beating; John and Maya seemed breathed really hard.

It's like to be in the rapids, without a life jacket…

Maya thought, meanwhile her hands were glued with the device.

More or less… and now, that we are in flow, how did we bridle it?

See the pain in her eyes was so difficult: why they were came in that damned planet?

I can hold it, John… we have to do as the last night…

Rodney saw a mischievous smile on Sheppard face and looked astonished. Was he mad? Well… he was a military, all of them were mad in the deepness.

I would like it, but you are a bit too far…

She would have laughed but the pain was just too high for waste another time.

You've perfectly understood what I mean…

John nodded in acknowledgement, and the light sprawled since surrounding completely them, then it begun to be adsorbed within their bodies… and they cried with thousands and thousands voices.

«Oh, my God! I can't leave them suffers so much!» Carson said, doing one step forward his friends, followed by Rodney, provided an invisible force pushed them back, whereas Maya and John mixed voices exploded in their minds.

STAY AWAY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU'D DIE!

«I've heard them, here!» Rodney said touching with a finger his temple.

«Me too… that's incredible.» There were hundred implications with that: maybe was only the interference of the device, but he had a hypothesis…

The light was for the most disappeared and the room temperature seemed returned as the beginning.

Now we have to close the well…

John thoughts extremely tired. Their resistance was beyond the human limits, maybe Carson had reason about that gene: it protected them to fall dead at the first attempt.

The physician saw Sheppard and his best friend hold their grip, or try it at least, just a moment before a burst of pure white light almost blind him; when he and the others regained the sight two figure lay motionless on the floor surrounded by a light he recognized from the Carter's report.

Carson and he ran to them. «No, no please… » Rodney whispered. He didn't want lost them, and if they were ascended it would be as they were died, for the rest of the humans at least.

He felt his shoulder shaken and looked Beckett. «They're still with us» the doctor said.

Few moment later shy faces appeared on the threshold of the chamber: they were the villagers.

«The shields are fallen when the colonel and doctor Flannerty are fainted» Lt. Saddle explained, but he was no tense, so McKay presumed that his friend had had successful: the falarians were back to normal.

«What's happened, father?» asked a man around sixty years old, with the hair on his temple already colored by white, thus they guessed that the name was merely a title, as High Colar.

«They saved you, saved our planet, again.» Was the answer of Intass.

«It's better carry them to Atlantis» Carson said a bit less worried then before, however their physics had endured a big stress, and his infirmary on the city was a better place to cure them.

«Yes, sir» said Lt. Smith, before to called by radio the pilot they left on the puddlejumper.

**CHAPTER 9 ONE LAST THOUGHT **

«… time is now?»

«Two days and half»

«And do you are again sure they will be fine?»

John curled his mouth: it wasn't nice awakening with Carson and Rodney arguing, about something of unknown.

«The blood pressure is good, their organism has reacted very well… as I said they are only tired» said Carson a little bit upset.

«But you don't have scientific explanation for this!» replied Rodney, and by now John's morning was definitely ruined.

«Shut up!» yelled Maya's voice.

What did she do in his chamber? Ehi, wait a minute! What the hell, all of them did in his quarters! Sheppard opened his eyes: strong lights, bips on background, hasty steps… definitely the infirmary.

«You're awake!» cried McKay, seeming ready to cry.

«Not the best awakening in my life, that's for sure…» he muttered, lifting up a bit.

«I agree, but the major question is: what we do here?» The expedition leader, wearing the dark red suite of in-patient of Atlantis infirmary, asked from the bed beside him.

Carson looked Rodney, who was scraping the scalp just above his right ear. «Well… you had had a crackdown after the good resolution of your plan.»

«I'm sorry… what plan? We were in the cave to search the Ancient device, we found it and you was in the extern with Intass, and…» said John, watching astounded the doctor and the physician.

«Don't you remember anything after have used the device?» McKay was incredulous: did they really forget every thing? Even their sentimental involving?

«Did we use the device? Really?» demanded Maya, maybe more skeptical then his old friend.

Carson nodded silently, pondering the implications of their loss of memory.

«And something has been gone wrong, right?» The Sheppard's query was purely rhetoric, because if they were in diagnostic beds it wasn't for sleep.

«Something wrong? Oh, well… you two out of mind, and entire planet gone under savage madness… yes, I think we can use the term "wrong", if you want» said Rodney in his better you-choose-the-no-worthy-word.

«You are again weak, surely better then two days ago, but still weak.» Carson didn't want give them all those information for they safety: the amnesia was probably induced by the after shock and another one was not a solution.

«Carson, we have provoked the collapse of an entire advanced population! I must know what is happened. Rodney, what the hell is gone bad?» Maya spoke with the voice of command, which didn't admit replies.

«Whoa, whoa, whoa… Did we sleep for two days!» John didn't believe it.

«Two days and half exactly» they replied at the same time.

«Rodney?» There were a lot of question, which need an answer, and she wouldn't wait anymore.

McKay knew that Maya wouldn't have let him go before a complete report, thus he took a seat and became to tell the whole story, or almost: he decided to hide something.

«So we have had leave the ZPM to Falarian to prevent its fallen, but now the city is another time bare in front to earthquakes» Rodney finished to tell, and the face's expressions of Maya and John have been passed through all possible colors.

«Did we really do that in the middle on the gateroom?» said the expedition leader blushing strong: she didn't be a prim, but their behavior could have undermined their leadership and the respect of the Atlantis people, and this could be a problem in the future.

«It seems we have had a lot of fun…» added John.

«John! I'm not in the mood of joking!» she said clearly.

«I'm just trying to minimize: I've a great confidence in our workmates, and I'm sure they understood the situation better than you think» he explained his point of view.

«I hope so, but it remains the fact that we don't have anymore the ZPM for the shield and the city is in danger. I know our choice was the correctly one, however we have a big problem…» Maya didn't wish appear ungrateful.

«Maybe I could have the solution» said Rodney torturing his fingers.

«Go head.» Why did he is so slow sometime? It's irritating.

«From the data recorded, I think to can be able to build a parallel-naquadan generator that could operate instead of the ZPM for the purpose of this specific device.»

Maya was suspicious. «But you have always said that the Zero Point Module are far beyond of the naquadan generator.»

«It's true, however if – and this if is really important – you have been able to "purify" part of those emotional waves it could be work, but I need to study more the device and its operation.»

They could see the evident excitement of the scientist: if only he had had reason they would have one problem less to think.

«Can you organize an away team to escort Rodney and Zelenka?» she asked turned Sheppard.

«I think it's not a problem» he answered smiling.

«Ehi? How did you know that I wanted Radek with me?» McKay remembered well their minds in his thoughts.

«Oh, my… Rodney! How long time we know each other? And more Radek is the most prepared after your, so there is not mystery here.» She was again tired, even if she has slept for two days and half: the only thought of the daily work on his desk it made her whishing other two day of deep sleep.

«Uh, oh… yes. I will start immediately» said Rodney jumping on his feet, striding long across the infirmary.

Carson left his position apart and took the center, between the two beds. «Now you need rest, and I don't want ear excuses. Okay?»

«Aye, sir!» shouted John saluting him.

«I don't touch by your irony, colonel. You two had risked to die, or ascend. And both opportunities scare me, freight all of us.»

The earnest of Beckett gave them the right measure of the whole danger they had course, thus they obeyed to their doctor.

«Good» he said.

John thought to not be able to sleep having so much to think – the drama of Falarian, the danger of the city, he and Maya relationship – but in less than a minute he was already in the dreams kingdom.

One week later the life in Atlantis had begun to flow normally and John's believing about the people who constituted the team was totally worthy, fortunately.

Rodney and Zelenka were working on the ancient device and had learned a lot of thing, one of the most important was that the falarians were protected from the Wraith exactly by the device, which McKay now called WOE – well of emotion – from the greater joy of Radek. Essentially, it had done to shield from their presence; in simple words they didn't seem appetizing for them. If they had learned more about that technology it could be helped them all.

John and Maya have avoided the contact, if it wasn't strictly necessary, and Carson didn't like it: they had to overdue their abashment, to regain the relation they had… he was sure that the device, or the bloody WOE, could have influenced their behavior just eliminating the natural inhibitions, which adults build during their growth. In the end they had found the way to hold their savage emotions, but from what he saw in the cave the love still remained.

Maya was on the balcony outside the meeting room, watching the sunset and she felt sad. The rumbling of the waves and moaning wind accompanied the slowly descent of the sun over that ocean, and the sunlights kissed the flat surface of the blue water, scattering billions shivers of golden light across the world.

The soft sound of the door opening recalled her attention and she saw John passing the threshold.

«Hi, Maya.» He greeted. «I've brought you the complete reports of Lt. Smith and Lt. Saddle about the… incident.»

«Thank you.» she smiled, it seemed almost to be come back to their long sunset talking. «Did you read them?»

«Not yet. They have the time to give me them only now, because Rodney wanted them as escort. And you know that he is in Falarian from the morning to the sunset and beyond. He took the task really personally.» John felt yet odd for what had happened between them, but above all to not remember it.

«It seems… Well, I have a lot of work to do. I think I'm going on my quarters to read these and fill the lacks in mine» she said waving the military reports.

«It's a good idea. Can I accompany you?» He must be breaking the ice.

«Of course, John. This is a free world.»

He laughed: at least she didn't loss his sense of humor.

When the transportator stopped at John floor, they didn't speak a word, but enjoy the silence and the reciprocally presence.

«Well, good evening…» he said.

«… and good night. This is a sentence that my grandmother loved to say when we, me and my parents, left after the Sunday tea» she added, again smiling, remembering those childhood days.

«Then… good evening and good night, Maya.» He turned on his feet, when eared clearly her whispered words: It miss me our late day speaking, I miss you…

He swiveled quickly: she did her step, now it was his time. «It miss me our watching the sunset together, I miss you too…» he said almost to the transportator.

Maya opened wide her eyes. «I didn't say a word… you…» she could said before the doors closed.

«Wait! Damn!» John yelled. What meant that she didn't say a word? He eared her voice, so clearly, as it was in his mind.

This time was his turn to open wide his eyes: he had remembered everything!

Without hesitation John took the transportator knowing exactly his goal. He would have to say something to Rodney the next morning, but now his thoughts were centered only in one purpose.

Maya lay on the left side of the bed watching the moonbeam on the water, happy. She sensed warm arms claimed her attention. «Yes?»

«Can I ask a question?» whispered John in her ear.

«Of course you can.» She giggled.

«What the hell means "the Naked Time"? I racked my brain one night for that!»

She couldn't believe it! «We've just made love and you think of this?» Maya yelled, before throw one pillow across his bronze face.

«Ouch! I need something with torture him for have hide some information, you know!» he said, blocking another strike. «And you can't hide your thoughts! Ah, ah nice secret to be revealed!»

She knew that he caught the fast images of a drunk Rodney McKay ran totally naked and out of mind in the middle of the MIT campus, after testing the synthetic alcohol created by a young blonde girl for her master degree in chemistry that didn't work properly.

Maybe Rodney deserved what John wanted to do it: it wasn't kind hide since their relationship had gone.

She thought… yes he deserve it.

«I love you!» John said before kissing her deeply, meanwhile the city continued sleeping.


End file.
